Levantarse
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: OC/Basil. Secuela de "Tiempo". Avanzar, ver hacia delante... aunque la muerte susurre a tu espalda. Aunque sus garras traten de desgarrarte desde el interior. Aunque amenace con arrebatarte esa familia que acaba de crecer, haciendo posible lo imposible. Yaoi/M-preg
1. La noticia innesperada

**Cap. 1**

**…**

**A veces el tiempo parecía que no pasaba y en otras ocasiones, iba demasiado rápido.**

**Aunque él llevaba un calendario donde iba marcando con crucitas cada uno de los días que pasaran juntos desde que hicieran oficial su relación (o mas bien matrimonio), se encontraba con que en ocasiones volvía a ver las casillas de los días marcadas y se sorprendía de darse cuenta del avance en estas, semana tras semana; era una ligera sensación agradable, que a pesar de todo lo que estaban pasando y de que en mas de una ocasión hubiesen discutido fuerte, día tras día las casillas seguían siendo tachadas.**

**Todo se encontraba bien para variar y eso era un cambio muy bien recibido.**

**El detective tenía mas energías que nunca y los trabajos llegaban uno tras otro a pesar de que se encontraban en una residencia oculta y apartada del mundo, pero eso no evitaba que el ratón de mayor edad corriese de un lado a otro tomando las salidas alternativas del hogar para cumplir con su deber, ya fuese regresando a Baker Street tan solo para hacerlo o yendo directamente a la raíz del problema, dejando a su joven esposo con un ruego en la boca, y un erizado de pelaje que no se bajaba mientras daba vueltas en el salón hasta que el otro regresaba.**

**Ese había sido uno de los pequeños detonantes en sus discusiones.**

**Basil**** aún no entendía del todo que ponerse en riesgo no era la mejor manera de lidiar con la rata de alcantarilla que seguía al acecho entre las sombras de la ciudad de Londres y que debía de sermas precavido.**

**Hablaron de la edad adulta del de ojos verdes, de que ya no era él solo y que debía de pensar en su salud que aunque había mejorado muy notablemente todavía debía de ser revisada constantemente para que no tuviese ningún tipo de recaídas que le pusiese en riesgo. Aquellas palabras y la rápida mirada del ratón de pelaje castaño a las heridas mas recientes en el albino que no había conseguido cubrirlas a tiempo habían bastado para que cambiase de parecer en un segundo, disculpándose y prometiendo que sería muchísimo mas cuidadoso de ahí en delante.**

**La rata de traje azul se detuvo en medio de sus pensamientos antes de observar el pequeño cardenal que aún se veía reciente en una de sus manos.**

**Y es que aunque menos frecuentes, las pesadillas seguían siendo lo único permanente y tan terribles como siempre.**

**Había una mejora notable por supuesto. Ya era mas normal que el detective abriese los ojos de golpe y se relajase ante el toque del otro en el brazo o en la cabeza o que no despertase, teniendo un descanso plácido para variar mientras se sentía apretado contra el cuerpo del mas alto.**

**Pero había algunas ocasiones en que aquello no era suficiente, como las últimas noches**

**Armand**** se había incorporado sobresaltado por el grito del mas bajito cuyos ojos verdes estaban completamente velados por el horror y el pánico a algo que no se encontraba a su lado pero que seguramente él podía percibir tan claro como la luz del día y tan tangible como su propio cuerpo tembloroso que ya se agitaba tratando de salir de la cama; al parecer aquel sueño en aquella ocasión era aún peor ya que el de pelaje blanco le había estirado para intentar calmarle pero el detective luchaba con uñas y dientes por liberarse**

**El de ojos azules había logrado alcanzarlo cuando el ratón de pelaje marrón había abierto la cajonera a su lado y ya cargaba peligrosamente el revolver en su dirección.**

**Sin embargo el de menor edad después de varias series de terrores nocturnos al lado del otro y una bala en su pierna había aprendido a sacar todas las balas del arma antes de irse a dormir para evitar episodios como aquellos; el clickear de aquel revolver resonó antes de que la rata lograse abrazar contra su cuerpo al mas joven para impedirle hacerse ningún daño. Por supuesto que el detective aquella noche hacía todo lo posible por pelear valientemente contra la imagen retorcida del profesor que parecía cernirse sobre él de forma amenazadora por lo que mientras se retor cíaen el agarre de su esposo, le mordió la mano con toda la fuerza posible.**

**Aquello había sorprendido al mas joven que sin embargo, no le soltó sino que le volteó hacia él y le tendió sobre la cama, percibiendo como el llanto, los sollozos y las suplicas se hacían massonoras**

**-Basil!**

**Había llamado mientras el otro negaba violentamente con la cabeza**

**-Basil, mirame!- llamó antes de tomar el rostro del mayor hasta que sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los azules de quien tenía delante- Basil! Mirame a los ojos!- ordenó con firmeza, mientras que el de pelaje castaño se tensaba visiblemente pero obedecía con miedo a que el negarse pudiese provocar alguna nueva tortura sobre su cuerpo**

**Durante diez largos minutos nada ocurrió… hasta que la respiración del otro comenzó a volverse acompasada, aún manteniendo su vista fija en la del joven que no se movió en absoluto hasta que pudo ver como un brillo de vida volvía a las orbes esmeraldas del otro, que parpadeó un momento antes de cubrirse el rostro y volver a sollozar, esta vez avergonzado; Armand había suspirado con alivio para luego, besarle la frente y abrazarle contra si susurrándole palabras cariñosas al oído para tranquilizarle.**

**Sin embargo la culpa en la mirada del detective no desaparecía cada que tomaba la mano del otro y observaba la herida**

**Para Armand no tenía importancia.**

**Le era mejor aquello que perder a su pareja ahora que podía sacarlo delante de poco en poco. Sin embargo aparte de sus últimos terrores nocturnos, había otro asunto que preocupaba en gran manera a la rata albina y que no se había presentado anteriormente haciéndole pensar que un síntoma de esa forma solo podía indicarle que algo mas estaba afectando al roedor.**

**-Basil… basil…**

**El albino golpeaba muy suavemente con los nudillos la puerta del baño en el corredor del segundo piso sin respuesta alguna**

**-Vamos, sé que estás ahí… mínimo podrías contestarme!**

**Un ruido poco reconocible de algo chapoteando, algunos sonidos de algo atorado en alguna parte y luego un golpecito hicieron que a la rata se le erizara todo el pelaje del cuerpo… muy bien, sus preocupaciones subían exponencialmente ahora**

**-Corazoncito… abre la puerta por favor…**

**-Lo haría si pudiera**

**Finalmente la voz de Basil se dejó escuchar desde el otro lado, débil y jadeante antes de volver a repetir aquellos sonidos de una tubería atascada que se intenta destapar antes de que su cola se tensase de golpe haciendo correr al mas joven hasta el primer piso donde al lado de la chimenea había un clavo del cuál colgaba un enorme llavero con todas las llaves maestras de la casa, todas de diferentes formas y tamaños.**

**-Donde está, donde está!?- inquirió a la desesperada el chico comenzando a pasar rápidamente las llaves antes de saltar cuando una presencia alta y firme se detuvo a su lado**

**-Baño del segundo piso, señor**

**Su mayordomo Louis mantenía una mirada aburrida y cansada mientras con un dedo levantaba una de las llaves ms diminutas que había en la casa, al tiempo que al chico le escurría una diminuta gota de sudor en la nuca**

**Agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza antes de correr al segundo piso e introducir a como fuera la pequeña llave en la cerradura del baño, con el corazón palpitando en sus oídos y temiendoseque se encontraría con algo muy malo del otro lado de la puerta; para su fortuna cuando finalmente pudo hacerse paso hacia el enorme baño de estilo francés, había encontrado al detective sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared y los ojos cerrados como si se hubiese quedado dormido justo al lado del retrete.**

**No estaba muerto ni se le veía herido pero sin embargo, estaba demasiado pálido.**

**Armand**** caminó hasta donde estaba el mayor y se puso de cuclillas antes de levantar una mano para tocar con un gesto suave y cariñoso la frente del otro que apenas y se inmuto**

**-No tienes fiebre- dijo con suavidad mientras entrecerraba los ojos- pero no te ves bien…**

**-Ya hace una semana que me siento así- suspiró Basil dándose cuenta de que con ocultarlo no conseguiría nada mas que preocupar y hacer sentir culpable al otro- y no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que sea**

**-Excelente momento para que el doctor Dawson saliera de la ciudad- suspiró el albino con gesto paciente pero preocupado antes de levantar en brazos al detective que se aferró a las ropas del otro con una mano**

**Siempre que le alzaba se agarraba a este, según había visto como si fuera alguna clase de instinto de protección que le indicaba que mientras hiciera aquello estaba a salvo y en lo personal al masalto no le molestaba… excepto cuando el orgullo del detective salía a flor de piel enojado consigo mismo por aquello, haciéndole reir… y al parecer aquel era uno de esos momentos en especial**

**-Te llevare a la habitación. Sé que no te gusta pero no quiero que te levantes de la cama hasta que encuentre a algún médico de confianza que pueda verte**

**-Hmmm**

**El detective frunció el ceño aún con los ojos cerrados al tiempo que hacía una mueca de disgusto**

**-No tienes que tratarme como si fuera alguna clase de enfermo terminal- rezongó antes de finalmente abrir los ojos y cruzarse de brazos- y tampoco me tienes que llevar cargando hasta la habitación, por si no te has dado cuenta, no soy ninguna dama**

**-De hecho, gracias a ciertas pequeñas actividades extracurriculares nuestras, creeme que estoy mas que enterado de que no lo eres…**

**Dijo con sencillez haciendo que el otro se ruborizara de golpe y se cubriera el rostro, provocando las risas en el de pelaje blanco que movió la puerta de la habitación con un pie para abrirse paso**

**-Sin embargo no creo que en estos momentos y en tu estado puedas siquiera salir por tu cuenta al pasillo, ya no se diga llegar a nuestro cuarto- suspiró con lentitud la rata antes de colocarse a un lado de la cama para depositar con suavidad al detective y cubrirle con una de las cobijas de forma que no pasara frío**

**-Me siento como si hubiera dado un paseo violento en Toby**

**Se quejó finalmente el de ojos verdes haciendo la cabeza para atrás en la almohada y volviendo a cubrirse los ojos con ambas manos haciendo sonreír al otro**

**-Y eso que no eres el doctor Dawson…- musitó por lo bajo Armand**

**-Porqué dices eso?**

**-Por nada, por nada…- respondió el albino moviendo una mano con suavidad antes de estirarse un poco y dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación- llamaré a un médico, no tardo en volver**

**Armand**** se detuvo unos segundos en la puerta, sonriéndole con cariño al adulto que le devolvió el gesto finalmente con expresión cansina y haciéndole un movimiento de mano para que ya se fuera, a lo que el mas alto finalmente desapareció del otro lado**

**El detective se quedó observando la puerta cerrada de la habitación unos segundos antes de colocarse los dedos de una mano en los labios de forma pensativa y analítica. Su vida había cambiado realmente a un nivel que jamás se hubiera esperado, sintiéndose feliz y extrañamente satisfecho a pesar de que por dentro sabía que su trabajo estaría eternamente inconcluso hasta que no viese al nefasto profesor Ratigan detrás de las rejas o mejor aún, condenado a la horca o a una trampa ratonera de forma irónica a como deseaba acabar con su vida.**

**Por lo general jamás admitía aquel tipo de cosas pero una vez que había tomado la decisión de aceptar una nueva oportunidad con el chico y de ceder a la vida que le ofrecía, todo fue distinto.**

**Realmente amaba al chico. Era unos años menor que él y a ello se le sumaba el ser el hijo único de aquel maldito desgraciado que se había encargado de destrozarle como piezas de rompecabezas; sin embargo, el mas joven ahora se estaba tomando la tarea de armarlo nuevamente, siendo muy amable y exageradamente paciente con él y sus caprichos.**

**Sonrió unos segundos, ruborizándose él solo y sintiéndose tonto por aquello antes de doblarse de dolor ante una suave punzada que surgía desde alguna parte de su vientre, aferrándoselo con ambas manos y dejando salir un jadeo leve al tiempo que aquel dolor remitía de poco en poco; no entendía que demonios le estaba ocurriendo a pesar de él ser detective, al parecer había situaciones que sin importar cuantos años de experiencia tuviera, no podría desenvolver tan fácilmente.**

**Tal vez solo necesitaba dormir.**

**O dejar de comer lo que Armand le hiciera. Extrañamente y a pesar de su posición social el crío se había toado el tiempo de aprender a cocinar sobre todo después de que Basil admitiese que él no era bueno para la cocina y que por regla, prefería trabajar y permanecer sin comer a perder tiempo con aquellas cosas.**

**Así que de forma no desagradable, el chico había adoptado el papel de cocinarle al ratón cuando la cocinera tuviese su descanso.**

**Apenas había cerrado los ojos un segundo cuando un crujido en la puerta le hizo saltar, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Sin embargo, el horror subió por su garganta al ver que su queridísimo y amado esposo al cuál adoraba no venía solo esta vez.**

**-Ah no!- exclamó Basil con verdadera alarma- porqué lo trajiste a él!?**

**-También a mi me da mucho gusto volver a verlo señor Basil- dijo Kreek sonriendo con diversión mientras dejaba un pequeño maletín sobre la cama donde estaba el ratón y al albino le escurría una gotita de sudor por la nuca**

**Los ojos verdes del de pelaje castaño pasaron den un individuo al otro con verdadera rapidez. Estaba realmente espantado, conocía perfectamente bien al de pelaje oscuro desde que se casara con el hijo de Ratigan… y sabía que mentalmente estaba tan loco o más que él mismo.**

**-En verdad Armand, acaso quieres matarme!?- exclamó desesperado**

**Kreek**** y Armand levantaron al mismo tiempo una ceja y se miraron de reojo entre ellos; el de pelaje oscuro asintió una sola vez a lo que el albino caminó hasta un lado de la cama para sentarse al lado del detective y tomarle la mano**

**-Porqué piensas eso cariño?- inquirió sonriendo con calma**

**-Porqué lo trajiste a él? Esta loco!**

**-Para sentirse tan mal como me lo hacía ver Armand, diciendo algo como que usted se estaba muriendo en vida y él no tenía ningun conocimiento para rescatarlo y que cuando regresáramos usted ya iba a ser un cadáver se ve bastante bien señor Basil- rió Kreek acercándose al otro lado de la cama para inclinarse y comenzar a revisarlo con lentitud ante la mirada inquisidora y desconfiada del detective- por lo general usted se guarda de decir ciertas cosas, lo cuál por el momento es lo único extraño que le veo…**

**-Armand… explicación, ahora**

**El aludido suspiró pesadamente antes de observar de reojo a su mejor amigo para luego, hablar**

**-Porque sabes que jamás te dejaría en las manos de cualquier persona- respondió con lentitud el de ojos azules- además de ser mi mejor amigo… y un dolor de espalda la mayor parte del tiempo,Kreek también es un excelente medico… no será el doctor Dawson pero confío en el**

**-Ya, ya, me sacaras los colores del rostro- rió con diversión el de pelaje oscuro, deteniéndose en su inspección del detective para rascarse la frente con un brillo travieso y gracioso en los ojos- bien, esto es extraño… muy extraño- musitó para si mismo antes de hacer un movimiento fluído y elegante con la mano, tendiéndosela al ratón de ojos verdes- señor Du Ratovik, me permite su brazo?Necesito una pequeñísima muestra de sangre para hacerle unos exámenes…**

**-Ah! Ahora quiere sacarme sangre!**

**-Okay, examen innecesario completamente- dijo el de pelaje oscuro comenzando a temblar con lagrimas en los ojos antes de tomar de la cola al albino y literalmente arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación**

**Armand**** apenas había abierto grandemente los ojos al sentir el agarre de su mejor amigo y apenas pudo dirigirle una mirada de suplica a su esposa, como si aquella fuese la despedida final antes de ver como el otro cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos y se soltaba a reir a carcajadas, a mandíbula batiente**

**-Qué es lo gracioso Kreek que tenías que sacarme de esa manera?**

**Espero el de pelaje blanco poniéndose de pie con irritación y comenzando a sacudirse la ropa que no estaba sucia pero que por costumbre, tenía ese reflejo siempre que le llevaban por el piso; el de pelaje oscuro continuaba riendo y llorando sin detenerse hasta pasados varios minutos que se enderezó y logró sostener la mirada con su mejor amigo**

**-Es que… ay loco!... no se como conseguiste hacer esto!... mi querido amigo, tus días están bieeeen contados, te lo digo yo…**

**Dijo Kreek secándose los ojos sin parar de reir antes de acercarse al de traje azul y palmearle un hombro como si estuviese en un funeral a lo que Armand parpadeó completamente confundido y cada vez mas irritado**

**-Hacer que? Si no eres claro Kreek, no sabré porque te estoy matando y me gusta al menos saber los motivos por el cuál debo de asesinar antes de hacerlo**

**Espetó antes de observar como el otro finalmente carraspeaba y tomaba una pose erguida y profesional, viéndole a los ojos con una seriedad que en verdad le asustó sobermanera**

**Pero entonces… esas palabras surgieron**

**-Amigo… Basil está embarazado…**

** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**


	2. Tomando valor

**Cap. 2**

**-QUE ESTÁ QUE!?**

**-Vamos amigo, tranquilo… no es para tanto… aunque deberías pasarme el secretito por que no sabía que se podía hacer eso…**

**Kreek**** volvía a reir de forma estridente mientras el albino le observaba con gesto horrorizado y sorprendido… antes de que este se desvaneciese, cayendo al suelo y haciendo emitir un chillido de susto a su mejor amigo que luego, rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos**

**-Lo esperado… les dices que van a ser padres y que hacen? Se desmayan**

**El de pelaje oscuro rodó los ojos antes de inclinarse con un gesto impaciente y sacarse un pequeño botecito de un bolsillo, el cuál abrió y comenzó a mover debajo de la nariz del otro dándole ligeras palmadas en una mejilla hasta que la rata movió la punta de la nariz para inmediatamente cubrirla y observar aquello con expresión de asco**

**-Que demonios es eso?**

**-No quieres saberlo- respondió el chico de traje rojo cerrando aquello con calma y volviendo a guardarlo- ahora, retomando el tema que nos concernía… cuando hiciste eso que tu sabes?**

**Inquirió Kreek sonriendo y comenzando a golpear con la punta del codo a su amigo, que había cambiado la tonalidad blanca de su pelaje por una roja y completamente avergonzada**

**-Es difícil imaginarme a don Basil debajo de ti, con el orgullo que tiene jajaja- volvió a reir cubriéndose la boca con diversión mientras que el de ojos azules le observaba con gesto irritado y contrito- en fin… supongo que no estaba tan traumatizado como para negarse contigo…**

**Saltó al sentir un empujón realmente enfadado del otro que le veía con gesto peligroso a lo que Kreek carraspeó un poco**

**-No lo decía en serio…**

**-No tienes… ni la mas… mínima idea de nada…- susurró Armand evidentemente enojado sin embargo, no haciendo nada ya que en efecto sabía que su mejor amigo que ya mostraba un dejo arrepentido no decía aquello de la manera en que sonaba sino porque confiaban el uno en el otro**

**El albino suspiró y se recargó en la puerta de la alcoba, levantando la vista hacia el techo que anunciaba el piso del tercer nivel con gesto pensativo**

**-Lo siento…**

**-No importa- respondió el de ojos azules con suavidad- tampoco es que no tengas razón en extrañarte, dadas las circunstancias no es que pensarías en que algo como esto pasaría con tan poco tiempo de diferencia entre lo que le hizo mi padre y lo nuestro…- gimió un poco y cerró los ojos- simplemente sucedió. Él estaba asustado, yo trataba de calmarlo… lo de siempre- explicó mientrasvolvia a abrir los ojos recordando la mirada espantada del otro y como parecía buscarlo a través de las pesadillas- y simplemente pasó.**

**-Simplemente pasó- repitió Kreek levantando una ceja- solo eso? No hubo un asunto mas romántico, minimo le llevaste flores?**

**Armand**** sonrió lacónico de lado antes de reir**

**-Seguro que me las arrojaría si tratara de regalarle alguna, ya lo conoces- dijo antes de ladear la cabeza y mover un poco los dedos de una mano sobre su propia rodilla- no, simplemente sucedió. Así, sin pensarlo o esperarlo… solo… creo yo quería saber que era tenerlo seguro y que podía hacerlo sentir que no iba a lastimarlo… y creo que él deseaba aferrarse a la idea de que aún podía tener una vida normal sin la sombra de mi padre intentando ahogarlo**

**Dijo muy bajito mientras volvía a ruborizarse y bajaba la mirada antes de pasarse una mano por la cabeza al tiempo que se hacia el cabello hacia atrás**

**No era eso lo que ambos habían esperado aquella tarde cuando una siesta se convirtió en una batalla por la cordura del detective y luego, en algo mas íntimo para ambos**

**Se talló los ojos unos segundos antes de levantar la mirada hacia el otro con un gesto verdaderamente afligido**

**-Estás seguro de que es eso?**

**-Si… pero vamos! Ser padre no es tan malo…- trató de animar el de pelaje oscuro palmeando el hombro de su mejor amigo que volvía a dejar ver unas pequeñas arrugas debajo de sus ojos como si hubiese recibido todo el agotamiento de su pareja en solo unos cuantos minutos- digo, no es que tu sepas ser padre… o que yo sepa de que se trata el tema… pero vaya!... mira, ni tu padre reaccionó tan mal cuando se enteró de que habías nacido…**

**El de pelaje blanco observó con gesto molesto al otro que levantó una ceja**

**-Qué? Que hizo don Ratigan, decapitó a un enemigo para festejarlo?**

**-No, hizo algo infinitamente mas paternal para dejar en claro que yo tenía su sangre- sonrió el albino pretendiendo emoción- me tiró al rio Tamesis diciendo que si nadaba y flotaba, es que era todo un luchador y por lo tanto era digno de ser su hijo ¬¬… y que si me ahogaba, pues que mi madre le había puesto los cuernos… y tenía unos pocos minutos de nacido!**

**-Bueno, pues si flotaste de algo sirve todo el aire caliente que tienes dentro de la cabeza**

**Comenzó a reir el de traje rojo antes de suspirar y verle sentándose de cuclillas enfrente del otro**

**-Pero vamos… no creo que vayas a hacer eso, o si? De que te preocupas? De que sea tan feo como tu? De que no puedas continuar con la tradición familiar porque seguro don Basil te haría lavar toda el agua del rio porque no osaría dejar que arrojes a su primer hijo en medio de tanta contaminación? O que decida que porque mejor no prueban primero contigo a ver si todavía sabes flotar?**

**-Muy gracioso Kreek- replicó el de pelaje blanco con un tono verdaderamente irritado- lo que me preocupa es el cómo voy a decírselo!**

**-Pues hablando…**

**-El dia de hoy te tomaste como desayuno tu sentido de la hilaridad? Porque no me estas resultando gracioso…- advirtió la rata de traje azul con un destello amarillo en sus ojos el cuál su mejor amigo ignoró- estoy hablando en serio! En cuanto le diga eso… va a matarme!**

**-Y porque se supone que tendría que matarte?**

**Armand**** había caído de espaldas al suelo y ahora observaba desde este al ratón detective que se encontraba parado en el dintel de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y un brillo peligroso en el profundo de sus ojos verdes, zapateando suavemente con un pie contra el suelo; el albino se giró donde estaba acostado y retrocedió comenzando a ponerse de pie lentamente hasta que su espalda dio con el barandal de madera que indicaba el borde del pasillo que daba vista al primer piso**

**-Uy! Pero mira que tarde es, le prometí a Mycecroft que iría a visitarlo en el club Roedógenes aunque obvio que no se puede hablar ahí, pero de todas formas… con permiso!**

**El de pelaje oscuro había salido disparado hacia las escaleras para bajarlas corriendo y escapar de la tragedia de épicas proporciones que se le venía a su mejor amigo, que vió de reojo por donde se iba el otro dejando caer sus parpados con fastidio**

**-Que gran amigo que eres Kreek, gracias, en serio…**

**El albino negó un par de veces con la cabeza antes de tragar pesado al ver que el detective aun aguardaba una respuesta en la misma posición tiesa con la que había salido, el gesto fruncido de forma que sus ojos se veían diminutos y completamente peligrosos**

**-Eh…**

**-Vamos Armand, sabes que no puedes mentirme y especialmente A MI**

**-Tecnicamente y usando la misma lógica con la que siempre te planteas los pensamientos y sumado a que en mi familia la mentira siempre se utiliza como una verdad absoluta, si, si podría hacerlo- dijo con nerviosismo la rata de pelaje blanco levantando la mirada y toqueteándose la punta de los dedos antes de percibir la velada amenaza que aumentaba detrás de los gestos de su esposa, encogiéndose ante ello- pero tu sabes que JAMÁS lo haría contigo mi vida…**

**-Armand Ratigan…**

**El aludido sisseó con fuerza y estiró sus orejas hacia abajo todavía encogiéndose aún mas si podía. Aborrecía que le llamaran de aquella forma y Basil lo sabía perfectamente, lo cuál le confería un arma especial a utilizar cuando el de pelaje castaño buscaba sacarle alguna información que el albino le negaba por sus propias y peculiares razones… sin embargo, el mas joven aún no era capaz de soportar por mucho tiempo todas las habilidades de tortura psicológica del ratón por lo que en aquellos momentos ya era un caso perdido**

**-Basil…**

**Armand**** tragó pesado y miles de gotitas de sudor escurrieron por su nuca. No se encontraba exultante de emoción de que su ahora esposa le saltase encima cuál felino sobre la presa, pero tampoco ansiaba con emoción el dulce momento de contarle la verdad al detective y que este le corriese a patadas de la casa…**

**Si es que salía ileso o mas importante, vivo**

**Los ojos de Basil continuaban como un par de afiladas rendijas hasta que un segundo después sonrió con dulzura y junto sus manos una sola vez para un momento después colocarlas a su espalda; mal signo, pasó por la mente de Armand al percibir como la temperatura que les rodeaba bajaba inmediatamente varios grados hasta casi llegar a cero, haciéndole temblar de frío y de nerviosismo ante lo que vendría a continuación. Tal parecía que cuando el detective sonreía de esa forma podía ser mas peligroso que el mismísimo Ratigan…**

**Y eso que él era su hijo!**

**-Bueno, bueno, bueno… si hemos de jugar a las adivinanzas, entonces que así sea- canturreó el detective al mismo tiempo que sacaba de un bolsillo su eterna compañera, la pipa y un cerillo para encenderla**

**-No hagas eso!**

**En dos segundos la rata había cubierto la distancia entre los dos metiendo la mano para evitar que el ratón se llevase la boquilla a los labios y empujando de golpe la pipa que salió volando hacia el primer piso donde un muy resignado mayordomo aguardaba con paciencia y un pequeño almohadón a que cayese el objeto, al parecer con un don de la clarividencia que solo era propio de los encargados de llevar a punto todas las tareas de la casa que les eran encomendadas.**

**Basil**** levantó una ceja observando al de pelaje blanco que después de aquella exagerada reacción había vuelto a encogerse, con las orejas agachadas y gesto contrito como un cachorro al que han pateado por portarse mal de forma injusta.**

**Suspiró**

**-Armand, en verdad no sé que pasa hoy contigo- dijo con un tono preocupado el detective- tú no eres así**

**El aludido tomó aire profundamente antes de rascarse la mejilla, observando el suelo por un lado mientras una larga lucha interna parecía hacerse presente en el interior de su mente, haciéndole morderse los labios hasta que finalmente negó con la cabeza y asintió una sola vez para sí mismo**

**-Bueno, supongo que no podré ocultártelo por mucho tiempo, al menos antes de que se note**

**Comentó con un tono mas tranquilo y regular haciendo que la mirada del ratón se volviese ahora preocupada y fija**

**-Antes de que se note qué, Armand?- insistió sintiendo como si algo en su interior se estuviese preparando para un maremoto**

**Los ojos azules se levantaron hasta encontrarse con las esmeraldas del otro para que luego el joven duque caminase hacia el mas bajito y le tomase de las manos, llevándole al piso inferior donde el mayordomo ya había encendido la chimenea para mantener el ambiente a una temperatura agradable; el chico de menor edad condujo a su pareja hasta el sillón rojo de una plaza que habían traído desde Baker Street por ser el favorito del detective y le sentó con suavidad en este mientras el de pelaje castaño tragaba un poco, presa de los nervios**

**Armand**** se había colocado de cuclillas delante suyo lo que le hizo sentir como el pelaje se le erizaba.**

**La última vez que habían estado de aquella forma, era porque el chico se estaba disculpando y no quería ni pensar en que estaban por pasar algo similar ahora. Sus ojos se humedecieron pero se obligó a mantenerse sereno sin llegar a conclusiones innecesarias cuando no tenía ninguna evidencia de que lo que estuviese preocupando al mas joven, fuera algo malo**

**Oh, como rogaba por que no fuese algo malo!**

**El albino apretó suavemente sus manos antes de entrelazar los dedos de ambos y ver aquello**

**-Basil… cariño… sé que esto es extraño. No solo para ti, también para mi y va a ser muy, MUY difícil de asimilarlo, pero…**

**-Al grano Armand- replicó Basil con un tono mas fuerte del que pretendía, comenzando a temblar sin poder controlarse**

**El ojiazul suspiró profundamente antes de hablar**

**-Cariño… estás esperando…- dijo antes de ver que no había reacción en el otro como si no hubiera entendido- estás embarazado**

**Cerró un ojo y movió una oreja esperando a que estallase la bomba, sin embargo nada ocurrió lo que hizo que levantase una ceja y se animase a verlo a los ojos**

**-Armand…- el detective sonreía de forma extraña, como si aquello fuese una bizarra forma de tomarle el pelo por el escándalo de la mañana- soy varón, recuerdas? No puedo embarazarme**

**-Lo sé y tengo que ponerme a investigar acerca de cuantos casos existen como el tuyo y estoy seguro de que Kreek lo hara también- dijo el de cabello blanco con un parpadeo de incredulidad al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por la cabeza de nueva cuenta- es extraño, verdad?... sin embargo, esa es la verdad. Estás esperando un bebé…**

**El detective se había inclinado un poco, buscando la mirada de su pareja hasta que la encontró y la analizó como buscando cualquier pequeña prueba o muestra de que el mas joven mentía o que aquello era un ridículo y absurdo juego para aprovecharse de su débil psique que aún no se recuperaba ni un poco… sin embargo lo que encontró fue la transparencia de un cristal que como él negaba aquella realidad pero que aceptaba a final de cuentas que aquello no era un engaño**

**El albino se preocupó al ver como el ratón palidecía tanto que ahora competía en colores con él y que su cuerpo temblaba con tal fuerza que parecía estar convulsionando**

**-Ces't imposible…**

**Eso había sido lo último que había dicho el detective antes de desmayarse por completo en el sillón mientras que el mas alto le sostenía en brazos para que no se golpease con algo**

**-Basil?... BASIL!**

** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**


	3. Miedo

**Cap. 3**

**…**

**Algunos pajaros volaban alarmados por encima de las cabezas de los habitantes de Londres sin que estos siquiera sospechasen la razón de ello**

**El dia era soleado pero fresco, presagiando lluvias próximas y mucha niebla, algo a lo que ya estaban mas que acostumbrados en aquella ciudad sin embargo no por ello dejaban de apreciar la oportunidad de quedarse en casa, tomando una buena taza de té y charlando acerca de las últimas noticias.**

**Uno de aquellos habitantes, sin embargo tenía cosas mas importantes en mente que el clima que les rodeaba.**

**Había salido huyendo de la mansión sin embargo su intención solamente había sido la de darles algo de tiempo a los pequeños tortolos de asimilar y festejar las noticias acerca de su paternidad próxima… y si, tenía que admitirlo, deseaba evitar las iras del detective de ojos verdes que con tantos estallidos hormonales seguramente estaría soltando chispas a todo aquello que tuviese cerca; y por los comentarios de Armand evidentemente no deseaba encontrarse cerca cuando el ratón expulsase todo su miedo al evento.**

**Sonrió pensando en lo divertido que seguramente luciría su mejor amigo tratando de calmar a su "mujer" y sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo, procediendo a encenderlo…**

**Al menos hasta que cuando se detuvo debajo de un arbusto para apoyarse y disfrutar de la sombra, algo largo y puntiagudo se introdujo en su oreja haciéndole saltar y quitarse, moviendo una mano para sacudirse aquella cosa antes de abrir los ojos grandemente por la sorpresa, dejando caer el pitillo al suelo y levantando la mirada**

**-Armand!- exclamó colocándose una mano en la cabeza al ver a su mejor amigo sentado en una de las ramas medias de aquella planta**

**La rata albina se veía bastante agotado y de vez en cuando hacia unas cuantas muecas de dolor, percibiendo finalmente el de pelaje oscuro que aquello con lo que estaba molestándole era la punta de la cola; el chico del traje rojizo se acercó nuevamente a la sombra rascándose la cabeza y riendo entre dientes por el aspecto tan maltratado que presentaba, como si le hubiesen hecho correr por toda la ciudad sin apenas tener oportunidad de respirar o tomar algo de descanso**

**-Hola Kreek- saludó con un dejo cansino el de pelaje blanco mientras el otro se detenía debajo de este**

**-Qué haces allá arriba viejo?- inquirió el joven debajo del primero, comenzando a reir completamente divertido- que pasó? Don Basil sacó su revolver y te correteó a balazos por toda la propiedad?**

**Volvió a reir con ganas antes de percibir como el otro dejaba salir un suspiro resignado**

**-Pues si, eso fue precisamente lo que hizo- dijo la rata sonriendo cínicamente de lado a lo que su mejor amigo tragó pesado con algunas gotas de sudor escurriendo por su nuca- por supuesto, eso antes de cambiar de opinión al pensar que el revolver no era suficiente y que se estaba quedando sin cartuchos, por lo que era mejor probar puntería con su daga turca la que por cierto, no he logrado desclavar de mi cola**

**Kreek**** dejó salir un suspiro bajo antes de volver a sentirse nervioso al ver como su mejor amigo torcía la cola para que el otro pudiese ver donde alcanzaba a verse el mango dorado de aquella arma**

**-Eso debe doler verdaderamente- dijo el de color oscuro**

**-Y bastante… ahora, si fueras tan amable…**

**Dio Armand volviendo a sonreir con gesto cariñoso y dulce a lo que el otro se dio cuenta que al final de todo, ambos roedores eran tal para cuál cuando deseaban dar miedo**

**-Si… por supuesto, disculpa**

**Dijo Kreek antes de estirar la cola de su mejor amigo y comenzar a mover sus manos para quitar aquella cosa de la mejor manera posible sin hacer mas daño a aquella parte del cuerpo del otro; finalmente y después de unos minutos pudo sacar la punta curva y plateada del arma y la arrojó hacia arriba donde el albino alargó la mano y la atrapó en el aire antes de guardársela en el pantalón**

**-No puedo creer que quisiera matarte…**

**Armand**** apenas parpadeó para luego ver como el de pelaje oscuro se agarraba del tronco del arbusto y se impulsaba para saltar y sentarse a un lado del otro, acomodándose de forma que a ambos les colgaban las piernas de aquella planta; el albino observó al otro unos momentos antes de apoyar los codos en sus piernas e inclinarse hacia delante observando el horizonte**

**-No creo que quisiera matarme…**

**Dijo con tono pensativo la rata antes de apoyar la barbilla entre sus manos entrelazadas**

**-Creo mas bien… que estaba aterrado. Y su forma de lidiar con eso fue intentar hacerme pasar por todas aquellas emociones y temores que le pasan por dentro ya que se siente incapaz de compartírmelos… de frente**

**Añadió con un tono suave antes de comenzar a reir, completamente encantado por las actitudes que estaba tomando su pareja**

**-Justamente había venido de regreso porque quería saber como se había tomado las noticias, pero al parecer fue mucho mejor de lo que había pensado jejee**

**-Mejor? Ves como se encuentra la casa?**

**El de traje rojo se viró hacia esta y ladeó la cabeza parpadeando confundido varias veces**

**-Pues yo la veo bien**

**-Exacto- dijo Armand colocándose una mano en la frente y levantando la mirada- y todo eso porque me encargué de sacar todas las pipas y objetos fumables… que si no, la estarías viendo cubierta por una nube negra en este mismo instante!**

**El chico de pelaje oscuro encogió sus ojos y su cuerpo un poco al ver los aspavientos que hacía con los brazos el de pelaje blanco, de forma que en un descuido que tuviese seguramente el chico le tumbaría de la rama y él tendría que atenderse también por heridas accidentales**

**Sin embargo con suerte nada de ello ocurrió y Kreek se abrazó un poco al tronco central del arbusto observando de reojo a su compañero**

**-Pues si quiere un bebe… o bebés sanos, tendrá que pensarse lo de beber y fumar como lo hace…- advirtió a lo que el albino se cubrió la boca con ambas manos**

**-Por favor que solo sea uno porque si son mas… creo que no lo contaré…**

**El de pelaje oscuro rió ante las penas del otro que se había abrazado las piernas antes de observar en dirección de la oculta mansión Du Lac que ni siquiera dejaba ver una pista de lo que ocurría en su atormentado interior.**

**Estaba silenciosa.**

**Muy silenciosa.**

**Ni un crujido, ni una respiración, ni siquiera el movimiento de alguno de los criados que cuidaban los terrenos y el hogar en si ya que al parecer estos también temían ser blanco fácil para el desquite de iras del detective que en esos momentos se encontraba hundido en su sillón favorito; hasta que en un arrebato de energía se puso de pie con los ojos muy abiertos y dejando ver el iris brillante de estos como si estuviese a punto de asesinar algo con sus propias manos**

**-CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO!?**

**Basil**** se dejó caer en el sillón nuevamente antes de tomar de forma violenta su violín, por el cuál comenzó a pasar el arco rápidamente arrancándole todas las notas en la amplia gama que las cuerdas ofrecían, dejando salir a través de cada melodía la ira, el miedo y la frustración que sentía hasta que después de unos minutos todo esto se había desvanecido flotando como lo hacían todas aquellas cosas cada vez que se dejaba llevar por las notas de su amado instrumento**

**Cuando llovía… cuando todo estaba oscuro… cuando en una investigación nada parecía tener sentido…**

**Solo tenía que sentarse y dejar luir todo lo que era con la música y era mas que suficiente para que las respuestas llegasen a él desde el fondo de su mente. Siempre era lo mismo y por ello jamás había cesado de hacerlo cada vez mejor a pesar de que le habían dicho que volviese a lo que había sido su primer especialidad, la flauta; el violín no había sido lo suyo de un inicio y si tenía que ser franco y sincero consigo mismo, de inicio apestaba completamente al intentar sacarle alguna nota**

**Sin embargo no se había dado por vencido**

**Noche tras noche, día tras día hasta que finalmente pudo tocar su primer melodía y con ello, sus puertas se abrieron mas que nunca**

**Y ahora era igual. Su fiel amigo no le fallaba en absoluto permitiéndole meditar de una manera mas clara todo aquello por lo que se encontraba pasando ahora; sin embargo, aún no le cabía en la cabeza como dentro de todas las posibilidades podía haberle ocurrido aquello.**

**Movió con suavidad todo el amplio del arco sobre el violín sacándole una nota tierna, suave y continua que de alguna forma le hizo sentir como si en su interior algo se removiese, con agrado por aquel sonido; sonrió sin darse cuenta y comenzó a pensar que aquella pequeña criaturilla tal vez encontrase su mismo gusto por la música. Pero ese pensamiento se interrumpió abruptamente cuando el sonrojo llegó a sus mejillas sintiéndose tonto por una emoción como la que lo embargaba ahora.**

**No estaba muy seguro de si se encontraba dormido o despierto o siquiera de poder hacer un recuento de todas las cosas que había hecho junto con la rata albina para poder tomar como único resultado posible, aquello que ahora lo confrontaba como un monstruo en las sombras; toda la lógica o cualquier razonamiento científico que pudiese darle una respuesta evidente a su estado actual físico parecía haberse ido completamente a la basura, volteando de cabeza todo su mundo sin darle oportunidad a tomar algún seguro.**

**Ahora se encontraba esperando algo para lo que no estaba siquiera mínimamente preparado o siquiera, con los ajustes físicos o mentales para recibir; jamás en su vida se había planteado la paternidad en ninguna de sus facetas o modos, negándose a dejar caer su gran intelecto e ingenio en un universo que le sentaba prohibitivo para todas sus actividades de trabajo que tanto amaba y ahora, algo mas poderoso y extraño se había apoderado de él, negándole el ser padre y abriéndole una puerta aún mayor y con una carga mas pesada en cuanto a responsabilidad**

**Era un mundo que hubiese querido jamás visitar**

**Sin embargo, el vínculo ya estaba creado y él no podía luchar contra ello aunque en el fondo, estaba completamente aterrado.**

**Podía jurar ante cualquier cosa que la sangre de aquella bestia, el profesor Padraic Ratigan sería la que prevalecería por encima de la suya gracias a la línea directa que había terminado afianzar con el hijo mayor de este, que aunque no tenía las características puntuales de su padre seguramente las trasmitiría a los hijos de ambos; después de todo, esa era su maldición y se le antojaba completamente difícil que no imposible que el destino no decidiese usar su carta mas fría y cruel en contra suya**

**Dejó salir un suave respiro y dirigió su mirada a la repisa de la chimenea, en el sitio exacto donde solía estar su daga turca y cuya sombra de vacío ahora lo adornaba todo**

**Pobre Armand. La verdad era que no se merecía semejante ataque a traición por su parte, especialmente cuando estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarle y mantenerle cómodo; aunque por supuesto y si lo pensaba de forma sencilla y simple, era totalmente la culpa de este el hecho de que se encontrara en aquel patético y triste estado emocional. Sin embargo, esperaba en su interior que el albino no estuviese molesto con él. Claro que de ser lo contrario no tendría en absoluto por qué culparlo, después de todo, a él tampoco le agradaría si su esposo lo corretease a balazo limpio por todo el jardín, llenando este de agujeros dignos de una marmota como si fuese alguna especie de diana en movimiento para probar puntería.**

**Sin embargo, se había pasado por completo con el cuchillo**

**Repentinamente dejó salir un leve sollozo, haciéndole pegar un respingo ya que había sido totalmente inesperado.**

**El detective bajó su violín y lo sostuvo en su mano por un lado del sillón con gesto perdido mientras se daba cuenta de que desde el asunto del Big Ben había llorado como nunca en la vida y que aún no podía pasar de ello a pesar de que detestaba completamente ese lado tan frágil suyo que le hacía ver como que cualquier fuerza que hubiese tenido alguna vez ya no valía nada; frunció el ceño con ira y apretó su mano en el mástil del instrumento antes de soltarlo y encoger las piernas hasta subirlas en el mueble, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos y sintiendo como todo un mar de emociones volvía a rodearlo.**

**Estaba muy cansado.**

**Cansado, arrepentido y con infinitas ganas de ver a Armand.**

**Sin entender porque ahora lo extrañaba con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como cada célula de su cuerpo le indicaba la necesidad de abrazarlo y sentir que estaba a su lado; tal vez era por lo mismo que estaba sensible o mas bien, ESA era la causa pero en todo caso ahora temblaba y se daba cuenta de que la mansión se encontraba muy solitaria y que incluso el mayordomo se encontraba en silencio y que no quería provocar en el otro una escena como la que ya había pasado.**

**La puerta de entrada crujió y el ratón levantó las orejas inmediatamente ya que al parecer Armand había vuelto a casa.**

**Probablemente le regañaría por lo que había ocurrido entre ambos o peor aún, no querría verlo y pasaría de él sin siquiera hacerle caso. Por dentro sabía que el chico jamás le haría eso ya que lo amaba mucho, sin embargo otra parte de si le indicaba que con semejante alboroto armado y el haberlo herido sin pensar debían de tenerlo furioso, al menos lo suficiente como para que aquella noche le dejase abandonado a su suerte en compañía de las sombras y pesadillas que formaban parte de su cada día.**

**Basil**** estaba auténticamente en pánico.**

**No quería estar solo en aquellas condiciones.**

**Mientras tanto en la puerta, el acobardado aludido ingresaba en el hogar de puntillas, intentando hacer el menor conjunto de sonidos posibles para no alertar de su presencia aunque con tantas bisagras viejas era una misión casi imposible; sin embargo el albino pensaba que por el silencio de la casa tal vez el otro se encontraba durmiendo o meditando aún con las chispas a flor de piel en el salón principal por lo que no era conveniente alterarlo o despertarlo bajo ningun concepto.**

**Tal vez si conseguía llegar a su propia habitación podrían estar ambos bajo el mismo techo en caso de necesidad.**

**Sin embargo antes de que pudiese pensar cualquier otra cosa, algo se aferró a su cintura impidiéndole moverse nuevamente mientras que aquella extraña fuerza parecía ser presa de varios movimientos espasmódicos e incontrolados, haciéndole bajar la mirada y sentir que su propio corazón se partía en dos; suspiró suavemente y su mirada se suavizó completamente al percibir como el otro sollozaba contra su cuerpo, haciendo que el albino bajase una de sus manos y comenzase a acariciar la cabeza del otro muy lentamente.**

**Al menos mientras estuviesen en silencio y el de color castaño no intentase volver a matarlo podía tratar de consolarlo, abrazandole con el brazo libre contra si y sintiendo como este se apretaba un poco mas hsta que finalmente decidió arriesgarse**

**-Asustado, mi pequeño?**

**El detective asintió sin despegar su rostro del cuerpo del otro antes de que comenzase a caminar, sintiendo el suave respingo del mas bajito, sin embargo el de ojos azules le apretó un poco mas y le llevó hasta el sillón individual donde se separó de su pareja solo lo suficiente para sentarse él mismo en aquel mueble y luego, hacer que el de mayor edad se le trepara en el regazo, manteniéndole firmemente unido contra su pecho donde el de ojos verdes volvió a hundir el rostro**

**Al parecer no tenía ganas de ver nada ni hacer nada, totalmente asustado como para hacer ningun otro movimiento.**

**Armand**** suspiró un poco y comenzó a mecerle suavemente contra sí, dejándole descargar lo que necesitase en aquellos momentos antes de mover un poco los parpados al escuchar la voz ahogad y triste del otro.**

**-No se si esté preparado para esto**

**-Probablemente ninguno de nosotros lo esté todavía- respondió la rata sonriendo mientras observaba las danzarinas llamas de la chimenea enfrente de ellos y continuaba acariciando los cabellos marrones del otro, antes de inclinarse y besar su frente- pero lo estaremos… y yo estaré contigo siempre… y para cualquier cosa que necesites. Ya lo sabes.**

**Basil**** volvió a asentir pero esta vez muy lánguidamente sintiendo como si su cuerpo comenzara a adormecerse con el suave movimiento de vaivén en el otro, acomodándose un poco mejor en el chico y encogiéndose en si mismo antes de terminar completamente rendido y dormido entre sus brazos. La rata albina le observó durante algunos segundos antes de apartar el largo fleco del ratón para observar mejor su rostro y suspirar pesadamente recargándose mejor en el sillón para luego, cerrar los ojos**

**Aún faltaba tiempo para el nacimiento de su hijo…**

**Y problemas.**

** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**


	4. Antojo

**Cap. 4**

**…**

**Era de noche y todo se encontraba a oscuras y en silencio dentro de aquella enorme mansión que se presentaba cálida y reconfortante para todos los que se encontraban viviendo en esta, ocultando de forma efectiva y sencilla el estado actual en el que se encontraba, especialmente con lo ocurrido últimamente con aquellos que la habitaban y parecían dejar de lado por segundos todas las memorias ocurridas durante sus días**

**El dueño de aquella mansión en aquellos instantes dormía abrazado a su almohada y dejando que la calidez de las pesadas y cálidas cobijas le hiciesen olvidar el estado tan expuesto en que se encontraba; el frío del exterior tan solo podía chillar contra las ventanas sin lograr alcanzar la piel de quien en aquellos momentos dormía profundamente con una sonrisa feliz, después de haber pasado un día ajetreado y nada normal como siempre.**

**Sin embargo una repentina sensación extraña pareció perturbar su agradable sueño de golpe, haciéndole mover las orejas y sentir que algo no estaba bien en absoluto y que aquella fastidiosa incomodidad se debía a que alguien estaba observándole de forma detallada; no era una mirada peligrosa o amenazante, sin embargo tomando en cuenta de que estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas tampoco era algo que pudiese dejar pasar como si nada.**

**Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo pero finalmente había podido cortar con aquella paralisis que le provocaba un sueño placentero que se negaba a dejarle ir antes de abrir los ojos y que la temperatura ambiente le hiciese erizar suavemente el pelaje del cuerpo; la habitación era cálida en si pero por supuesto la temperatura de debajo de las cobijas era muy diferente a la externa a final de cuentas**

**Muy despacio abrió los ojos antes de moverlos rápidamente hacia el reloj que se iluminaba de forma muy tenue por los restos del fuego en la chimenea de la habitación, mostrando la hora y haciéndole emitir un ligero quejido de molestia**

**Eran las 4 de la mañana**

**Sin embargo aquella sensación de estar siendo observado se mantenía, lo que hizo que la rata volviese a gemir y se incorporase boca abajo, colocándose los dedos sobre los ojos y tallándolos… al menos antes de sentir como su pelaje era estirado muy suavemente ya que algo se encontraba aferrándolo por la espalda y en su giro había tirado de este de forma accidental**

**Esta vez pudo además, darse cuenta de que la profunda mirada que sentía era la de un par de esmeraldas clavadas sobre su piel y que no se movían en absoluto, lo que al mismo tiempo eran la razón de haberle hecho despertar ya que por su vida en aquella casa de dementes se había acostumbrado a estar medianamente alerta para aquellas cosas; muy suavemente se giró y el agarre de su pareja se soltó hasta que pudo quedar de lado de forma que veía al rostro al otro que ni siquiera elevó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su esposo**

**Basil**** parecía estar perdido en algún punto en el vacío, sin moverse y sin dar ninguna otra muestra de que seguía despierto**

**Armand**** frunció el ceño levemente preocupado. Este esperaría que si algo incomodaba al detective, este se encontraría dando vueltas obsesivamente por toda la habitación o la planta baja, o deleitando a todo el personal dormido de la casa con el sonoro musical de su violín para romper con el descanso de todos y la quietud de la madrugada.**

**El de pelaje blanco pensaría que después de la pequeña y bastante duradera actividad extra curricular que habían tenido horas antes, el de pelaje castaño estaría completamente agotado y no abriría los ojos sino hasta la tarde del día siguiente sin embargo, este se mostraba bastante despierto y alerta por la manera en que se movían sus orejas ante el más mínimo sonido proveniente del fondo del hogar.**

**-Basil?- susurró el de pelaje blanco ladeando la cabeza al tiempo que con dos dedos acariciaba la frente del mayor y luego, le apartaba el flequillo de los ojos con cariño- estás bien?**

**El ratón de pelaje castaño no respondió, tan solo se limitó a dar un suspiro profundo para luego, agarrarse al pelaje del pecho del albino y apoyar el rostro en este, confundiendo aún mas al chico que parpadeó un poco antes de estirar la cobija para tapar mejor el cuerpo descubierto del detective**

**Armand**** se tensó y apretó un poco los dientes mientras sus ojos se paseaban por la espalda expuesta del otro, rebelando una gran cantidad de heridas y cicatrices que aún se marcaban perfectamente por sobre el pelaje y que le hacían sentir un odio intenso e irracional de imaginar toda la tortura que siempre había tenido que pasar aquel que tenía entre sus brazos solo por interponerse en el camino del villano de ojos dorados**

**Negó un par de veces antes de estirar bien las sabanas para luego, acariciar suavemente la espalda del otro**

**-Basil?... cuántas horas tienes despierto?**

**El ratón entre sus brazos se estremeció con fuerza haciendo que el albino rodara los ojos y volviese a negar con la cabeza, ya que aquello le indicaba con claridad lo que ya sospechaba: el de ojos verdes no había pegado el ojo desde que hubiesen terminado de hacer el amor y hubieran aparentado cerrar los ojos para descansar; dejó escapar un breve gemido antes de separar el cuerpo del otro suavemente para tomar delicadamente su barbilla y levantarla para que le viese a los ojos**

**-Puedes decirme qué es lo que te molesta?- preguntó con un tono bajo y tierno**

**El aludido finalmente pareció reaccionar ya que se ruborizó suavemente y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, alertando todavía mas al de ojos azules que no entendía ni un poco el porqué aquella actitud en el detective; no le sorprendía que el otro no le contase por lo que estaba pasando, aún no conseguía que se abriese del todo para que le compartiese sus emociones y miedos pero no por ello significaba que sus preocupaciones acerca del bienestar del otro eran menos**

**Le abrazó suavemente y apretó su delgado cuerpo en contra del suyo hasta que pudo sentir el calor de este y su corazón golpeando suavemente al ritmo del propio, pensando en si habría sido alguna pesadilla leve o el temor del otro a tener que pasar por una cuando había tenido un muy buen momento aquella noche… hasta que un sonido profundo y gutural, como el de alguna bestia de la jungla surgiera desde el fondo de las cobijas haciendo encender las mejillas del detective cual luces navideñas**

**Armand**** parpadeó una sola vez antes de ver hacia abajo**

**-Eso fue tu estomago?**

**El otro no respondió, sin embargo hizo reir con animos al albino al darse cuenta de que el cuerpo del otro le había descubierto por accidente.**

**-Cariño, si tenías hambre debiste decírmelo**

**Dijo sonriendo antes de sacudirle el cabello y besarle la cabeza a lo que el otro compuso una expresión de refunfuño**

**-No era necesario… el hambre entre la noche es común a todas las especies- dijo el ratón cruzándose de brazo y hundiéndose mas entre las sabanas**

**De nuevo su esposo comenzó a reir consiguiendo que el detective se enfurruñara aún mas, bastante apenado y molesto**

**-Bueno… si no querías levantarme a mi para que te trajera algo se me hace extraño que no hayas ido a por ello entonces…- añadió apoyando la barbilla en una mano mientras con la otra continuaba jugueteando con el cabello del otro**

**-No hay- dijo sencillamente el de pelaje castaño antes de dejar caer la cabeza en la almohada con un gesto que al mas joven le pareció por demás dramático, haciéndole parpadear con sorpresa**

**-No hay?- repitió el albino ladeando mas la cabeza.**

**Para aquellos momentos la alacena de ambos estaba mas que bien abastecida, en parte gracias a los humanos con los que convivían y en parte porque él mismo a veces salía a buscar cierta clase de alimentos que no se conseguían fácilmente; pero al menos si algo tenía claro es que jamás pasaban un invierno sin suficientes provisiones y hasta donde él sabía en aquellos momentos no había ocurrido ninguna excepción a la regla**

**-Que es lo que no hay cariño?- repitió pensando que tal vez le estaba faltando ser mas específico- que podrías desear que no tuviéramos en la alacena o en el almacen?**

**-Es algo que simplemente no tenemos- dijo el de ojos verdes con tono ahogado antes de estirar la sabana y cubrirse hasta la cabeza**

**Al albino le escurrió una enorme gota de sudor por la nuca mientras se daba cuenta de que el ratón lo sorprendía cada vez mas y mas a pesar de que siempre pensaba que ya lo había visto todo**

**Era obvio que no**

**-No te preocupes Basil… si no lo tenemos te lo consigo, ya sabes que lo haré pero dime exactamente que es lo que deseas… lo que quieras, te lo conseguiré- aseguró con una mirada decidida y una sonrisa del mismo modo, asintiendo una sola vez**

**Aquello pareció producir un cambio en el ratón ya que el detective asomó los pequeños ojos por el borde de la manta, observándole con tal fijeza que parecía nuevamente un cazador que esta a punto de saltar sobre la presa**

**El albino carraspeó un poco y se sentó finamente en el colchón, apartando las sabanas de su cuerpo para poder moverse con facilidad en caso de ser necesario aunque esperaba que a ninguna doncella se le ocurriese aparecer en el pasillo**

**-Es en serio?- inquirió con expresión aguzada el detective**

**-Totalmente- aseguró la rata guiñándole un ojo antes de acomodarse un poco por encima del cuerpo cubierto del otro para descubrirle totalmente el rostro y poder verle mejor- cuando te he incumplido algo?- preguntó de buena gana antes de parpadear rápidamente y verle de reojo- NO… ni se te ocurra mencionarlo, ese asunto no cuenta- dijo al percibir la discreta sonrisa en el de pelaje castaño y entendiendo perfectamente el por que de esta**

**-Para mi si**

**Dijo Basil con un gesto malicioso antes de aferrarle con una mano del pelaje del torso y estirarle hacia él hasta que sus labios se unieron nuevamente, buscando mantener aquello durante varios minutos antes de que el albino se separase dejando al otro con un gemido de insatisfacción; sabía que como siguieran adelante nunca le llevaría aquel pequeño gusto a su pareja y al día siguiente no dejaría de cantárselo**

**Le pasó un dedo por los labios antes de bajarlo por el cuello del detective que erizó suavemente su pelaje por la sensación antes de que este se hiciera hacia atrás para poderse sentar un poco de forma que podía ver mejor a su esposo, que le presentaba una imagen por demás agradable tomando en cuenta que no se estaba cubriendo en absoluto; paseó los ojos por el cuerpo de este sinningun recato a lo que el albino abrió los suyos un poco antes de ruborizarse y cerrar las piernas con timidez**

**El detective rió divertido antes de besar su nariz**

**-En fin… eso no es de importancia en este momento- comentó antes de ver como el otro se sentaba suavemente a su lado- lo que quisiera es…**

**-Aja?...- lo animó Armand mientras se colocaba una almohada en el regazo**

**-Rasgulla**

**-Eh?**

**El albino parpadeó repetidas veces antes de abrir la boca un poco para que luego el de pelaje castaño se cruzara de brazos observándole con gesto aburrido y el labio inferior algo salido**

**-Rasgulla… es un postre hindú hecho a base de queso de leche de bufala…**

**-Sé lo que es…**

**Tragó el albino antes de rascarse la mejilla**

**Y ahí iba Basil con sus gustos excéntricos! Era obvio el por que no tenían esa cosa en la alacena, ese tipo de alimentos muy rara vez era encontrado en Londres y tampoco era como si pudiera ir a cualquier tienda de alimentos perecederos a conseguirlo a mitad de la noche. La última vez que lo había probado había sido justamente en casa del ratón detective ya que el único otro ser vivo con gustos tan… extraños como los de su esposa era justamente, su humano benefactor que vivía en Baker Street**

**Sin embargo, él había hecho una promesa… e iba a cumplirla**

**-Muy bien… ire por tu postre**

**Dijo el de ojos azules rodándolos sonriendo con diversión antes de que el otro le estirase para besar su mejilla**

**-Tal vez si te das prisa y lo consigues, yo haga un pequeño esfuerzo por no quedarme dormido… y bueno, quien sabe…**

**Dijo el de ojos verdes encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia a lo que el otro se ruborizó de golpe y corrió a por su ropa para poder salir a la ciudad**

**-Me dare prisa entonces- replicó el albino antes de correr hacia la puerta para luego, detenerse en el marco de esta y voltear a verle- te amo…**

**-Lo se…- respondió el detective riendo un poco antes de ver como su esposo desaparecía por la puerta y le dejaba a solas**

**El de pelaje castaño suspiró y se acomodó mejor en la cama, moviendo un poco la sabana para observar una vieja herida hecha por Ratigan y que ahora, ya no le parecía tan fea; Armand le había dicho aquella noche que era encantadora porque significaba que el otro había sobrevivido**

**Sonrió**

**-Chico, eres raro- suspiró antes de darse cuenta de que al menos, de forma personal hacer aquello con él era una forma de mostrarle agradecimiento por su paciencia a pesar de todo lo que le había estado haciendo pasar**

**Por supuesto el albino podía pasar sin tocarle jamás, ya que solo estaba interesado en él por ser quien era y no por lo que los demás creían que era o por lo que su padre veía solo como un cuerpo para complacer; Basil tenía muy seguro el motivo sincero del chico detrás de todo pero sabía que él también deseaba tocarle de vez en cuando… y tenía que admitirlo, saber que eso era así le tranquilizaba ya que significaba que porque él se sintiera repugnante no todos lo encontraban así**

**Estaba feliz cuando ocurrían aquellas cosas y saber que había verdadero amor de por medio, era lo único que necesitaba**

**-Que vergüenza Basil. Te has vuelto cursi- rezongó de mala gana golpeándose la frente**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Según tengo entendido y si la ultima vez ese golpe en la cabeza no eliminó todo sentido de supervivencia en ti, estás consciente de la hora verdad viejo?**

**-Si tu estas taaaan consciente del tiempo, entonces haz el favor de guardar silencio**

**-Claro! Y como me convierta en el bocadillo de la cena de un gato, seré mas silencioso aún, después de todo tu padre siempre ha dicho que los muertos no hablan… Armand Du Ratovik, es la mitad de la noche y estamos en plena calle con un par de letreros que dicen "Cenanos, estamos libres" a sabiendas de que estamos rodeados de gatos hasta el cuello! En verdad piensas que saldremos vivos de esta?**

**-Pues si no eres capaz de mantener tus pensamientos en ese espacio vacio que sueles llamar cabeza, entonces tal vez no**

**El albino rodó los ojos con verdadero hastío mientras el de pelaje oscuro se arrebujaba aún mas en su capa de salir, observando los alrededores mientras ambos corrían tan rápido a como sus patas les llevaban hacia Baker Street con intención no de entrar a la residencia roedora sino esta vez, llegar a una zona realmente peligrosa: el piso del humano al que el detective tanto admiraba e imitaba con una veneración casi religiosa**

**Por supuesto que andar de pie en plena calle les llevó un buen rato pero una vez que hubiesen llegado al lugar ambos voltearon hacia los lados para luego, ingresar a través de una grieta en la pared y comenzar a trepar con las uñas por los resquicios que les llevarían al piso superior, mas específicamente a las habitaciones del detective humano que siempre se encontraban calidas y por lo general, desordenadas de una manera que su contraparte roedora se había esforzado en imitar**

**-No puedo creer que te este siguiendo en esto**

**Kreek**** respiraba agachado sobre las rodillas tratando de retomar energías ya que él no estaba acostumbrado a hacer aquel tipo de ejercicios mientras que su compañero de pelaje blanco apenas se había detenido antes de asomarse a través de una hendidura en la pared para observar el exterior que reflejaba la estancia principal donde los dos humanos que investigaban crímenes y mantenían conversaciones nocturnas por lo general se encontraban**

**En aquellos momentos sin embargo, aquella salita se encontraba vacía de vida al menos de forma aparente.**

**La chimenea estaba encendida y los ojos azules de la rata se movieron hasta dar con una mesita de centro que tenía un platón de aluminio lo cuál le hizo sonreir de lado y asentir**

**-Si lo tiene- suspiró con alivio**

**-Si tiene que?- respondió Kreek de mala gana antes de ser estirado por el otro que le señaló el plato objetivo- y estás seguro de que tiene lo que estamos buscando?**

**-De noche siempre deja algunos bocadillos ahí para cuando se levanta y no puede dormir- explicó con una expresión atenta y fija en lo que deseaba- es lo bueno de cuando los humanos son tan desordenados…**

**-Yo creo que estas loco como para arriesgarte así, bien podrías decirle a don Basil que pida otra cosa… o que aguante el hambre**

**Suspiró antes de ver la expresión entornada del otro**

**-Tu me dijiste que cuando te necesitara sin importar lo que fuese te llamara y te necesito ahora- espetó antes de hacerle una seña con la mano para indicarle que todo estaba despejado- vamos…Basil me esta esperando y honestamente no quiero ni pensar en lo que me espera si regreso a casa sin su comida, postre o lo que sea esa cosa…**

**-Armand, se que casi nunca te lo digo pero es en momentos como este, cuando estas por dar un golpe que me recuerdo a mi mismo quien se supone que es tu padre- dijo Kreek palmeando las manos antes de sentir como su mejor amigo le tomaba de un hombro y le arrastraba hasta debajo de un sillón**

**La rata movió las orejas y observó los alrededores con atención**

**-Muy bien, hasta aquí estamos a salvo- susurró**

**-Pues me alegro mucho- replicó el de pelaje oscuro sacudiéndose los hombros- porque si algo me llega a pasar, TU seras en que no este a salvo- reclamó antes de sentir como un chaquetín azul le caía en la cabeza, tomandolo y observándolo para luego, darse la vuelta con expresión extrañada- pero que…? ARMAND! EN NOMBRE DE TODOS LOS TIPOS DE QUESO, QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?**

**El aludido en aquellos momentos terminaba de retirar las ultimas piezas de sus prendas de ropa hasta quedar tan solo cubierto por su pelaje blanco mientras que su compañero quedaba congelado en su sitio, antes de gemir y acercarse corriendo para cubrirle la cintura con el chaquetín, haciendo parpadear repetidas veces al albino**

**-Te has vuelto loco!?**

**-No… y es justo lo que quiero evitar en los humanos, en realidad- dijo suspirando con paciencia antes de quitarle aquella prenda a su amigo y colocarla en el suelo- no se si te has enterado pero los humanos no están acostumbrados a vernos con ropa y cuando llega a suceder, terminan por encerrarlos en un manicomio por dementes… y el sujeto de aquí tiene una reputación tan grande como la de Basil y no quiero que el héroe de mi esposa sea encerrado por nuestra culpa…**

**-Y en verdad eso debería importarnos?- inquirió el de pelaje oscuro volteando a todas partes con tal de no ver a su amigo**

**-Ya te dije que Basil lo admira… para el es importante, entonces, para mi lo es también- respondió con calma antes de acercarse al borde del sillón y ver hacia el exterior- tu puedes quedarte aquí a vigilar mientras yo me encargo del asunto… si me ven al menos no será nada anormal, supongo**

**Comentó rascándose la nuca antes de ver hacia atrás al notar que algo rojizo caía a su lado**

**-Kreek?**

**-Vamos viejo!... en verdad crees que voy a dejar que te lleves toda la gloria tu solito?- el otro sonrió con desparpajo recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte del albino para luego, tomar las ropas de ambos y esconderlas en un pliegue de aquel mueble- si has de exhibirte desnudo por un salón humano… entonces yo te acompañare!**

**-Exhibirme desnudo…- repitió Armand riendo entre dientes- no sabes como me embarga la emoción**

**Ambos roedores se observaron un segundo antes de volver a observar los alrededores y entonces, salir de su escondite para correr hacia la mesa bajita donde el de pelaje oscuro se agachó al llegar primero a lo que su mejor amigo, se trepó en este antes de que ambos se enderezaran y se alargaran para alcanzar el borde de la mesa**

**-Vaya que estas pesado…**

**Se quejó Kreek antes de percibir como el otro finalmente alcanzaba la orilla del mueble y se levantara con ayuda de sus garras para luego, colgar la cola dejando que ahora fuese el otro el que trepase por esta y luego, entrase primero al enorme plato de alimentos sin embargo, casi cae de la mesa con sorpresa al escuchar el grito del otro**

**-Esta helando aquí adentro!**

**El albino abrió grandemente los ojos antes de saltar hacia el borde del plato y asomarse para observar entre risas como el humano había colocado unos cuantos trozos de hielo en la bandeja para mantener aquel queso lo mas fresco posible**

**-En verdad estas sufriendo, cierto?**

**Inquirió antes de sentarse en el borde del plato y bajar la cola para que el otro amarrase en esta una enorme bola de queso, temblando con un escalofrío al percibir la temperatura de aquel recipiente: en verdad estaba helado y su cola se encontraba entumida ahora. En un momento su mejor amigo había saltado hacia el borde del plato para luego, saltar directamente a la alfombra del suelo haciendo que Armand emitiese un chillido de sorpresa ya que no se esperaba eso**

**-Fuego! Necesito Fuego!**

**El de pelaje oscuro había corrido hasta las llamas y ahora se calentaba el trasero con expresión de pánico mientras el de ojos azules reía divertido por aquello**

**-No exageres, que no tardamos ni minimo lo que pensé- suspiró la rata sentándose en el borde de la mesa y colgando las patas con calma al tiempo que recibía una mirada de profundo odio de su mejor amigo- vamos, ya tenemos que irnos para que vuelvas a tu casa y me abandones a merced de mi pareja…**

**-Claro… yo se que eso es lo que quieres**

**Dijo el de pelaje oscuro sonriendo ladinamente antes de palidecer de golpe y encogerse. El albino parpadeó confundido frunciendo el ceño antes de observar una sombra gigantesca cernirse sobre él, haciéndole voltear para que un segundo después su alma se fuese directamente al piso: con pose erguida y tranquila, fumando una pipa y mirándoles con gesto indiferente desde su enorme estatura, Sherlock Holmes ladeaba un poco a cabeza como si la presencia de ambas ratas fuese completamente fascinante**

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya… que tenemos aquí… hey Watson! Venga a ver esto!**

**Armand**** se encogió en la mesa completamente en pánico ya que aunque habían planificado la posibilidad de la presencia de los humanos durante aquello, realmente no esperaba encontrarse frente a frente ni mas ni menos con aquel sujeto.**

**-Qué, que pasa?- dijo el aludido llegando con un paso suave y adormilado**

**-Parece que debajo de nuestras propias narices, nos roban- dijo el de la pipa con calma y con un tono aparentemente divertido que hizo que el pelaje de la rata albina se erizara sin atreverse a mover**

**Ambos amigos estaban en serios problemas**

**-En cierta forma encuentro un parecido definido y amalgamado con la vida real donde los ladrones son capturados por sorpresa en pleno acto de hurto- comentó el detective señalando con la pipa a la rata de ojos azules- sin embargo… que pasaría si la policía llegase justo a tiempo para una agradable persecución nocturna?- inquirió pensativo como si se planteara aquello seriamente haciendo que ambos roedores se viesen muy ligeramente con expresiones confundidas- veamos que triunfara esta noche… la justicia… o los amantes de lo ajeno como acostumbra a pasar muy regularmente en nuestra sociedad…**

**-Que quiere decir este sujeto con eso?- dijo Kreek a la desesperada mientras su mejor amigo negaba un par de veces con la cabeza sin entender**

**El humano de la nariz aguileña se alejó despacio de la mesa sin dejar de observar a los roedores que permanecían paralizados en su lugar… antes de dar un fuerte silbido que hizo que ambos amigos se encogiesen y se cubriesen las orejas, antes de percibir unos pesados y enormes pasos que corrían a toda velocidad hacia el saloncito**

**Los dos chicos palidecieron de golpe mientras sus almas parecían salir de sus bocas al ver la feroz y agresiva mirada del potente animal que se había detenido en un extremo de la habitación y que ahora se fijaba en su presa, sobre la pequeña mesa de bocadillos nocturnos**

**Basil**** ya les había hablado del animal. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos lo conocía, por lo tanto…**

**-PERRO!**

**Ambos chillaron al mismo tiempo antes de que Armand saltase de la mesa, corriendo en sus cuatro patas tan pronto sintió el suelo en su vientre, percibiendo como un chasquido de dientes a pocos centímetros de su cola se dejaba escuchar.**

**Toby**** ladraba con ferocidad y corría tan rápido como podía detrás de ambas ratas que chillaban y daban círculos veloces por todo el lugar tratando de zafarse de aquella ridícula persecución donde no importaban los muebles, el can siempre se las apañaba para alcanzarles de una forma u otra; el de ojos azules se frenó en un momento y se agachó estirando a su mejor amigo antes de sentir como el enorme animal tropezaba al pasar por encima de ambos, sin embargo pisando con fuerza la cola del albino que emitió un chillido sonoro**

**Afortunadamente no había aplastado el postre pero de todas maneras estaba seguro de que se había fracturado la cola**

**-Corre!**

**Kreek**** se lanzó hacia la puerta, apretando su cuerpo a que se adelgazara por el resquicio que había debajo a lo que el albino le siguió con desesperación; sin embargo chocó de golpe contra el morro del sabueso cuyos gruñidos amenazantes le indicaban que estaba a pocos segundos de morir por dentelladas**

**-Chucho del demonio…- chilló con desespero**

**Solo tuvo un segundo para reaccionar. El can había lanzado su mordida tan fuerte como podía hacia delante pero el otro había saltado para trepar por el rostro del enorme animal que aulló de rabia, antes de correr por toda su espalda y caer al piso donde las manos de su mejor amigo salieron del otro lado del resquicio para arrastrarle por debajo y alejarlo del riesgo.**

**-Y por eso aborrezco a los perros!- aullaba Kreek conforme ambos salían finalmente de la casa para dirigirse a su hogar finalmente- te la voy a cobrar muy grande, Armand!**

**Sin embargo en el hogar del detective humano este tan solo se quedó observando como su perro arañaba con desespero la puerta de la habitación y gamitaba por haber dejado escapar a la presa**

**-Y de nuevo, los criminales ganan- dijo el detective suspirando el humo de su pipa**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Eran las 6 de la mañana y ambos roedores estaban muertos de cansancio. Sucios, mojados, con los ojos muy abiertos por el pánico y temblando de frio por sus extremidades congeladas al salir corriendo así tal cuál por todas las calles de Londres al no haber podido recuperar sus ropas de aquella habitación**

**Era una suerte que hubiesen salido con vida**

**Finalmente ambos llegaron por la puerta trasera que daba a la cocina de la mansión, abriéndola Armand antes de dejarse caer al suelo del otro lado junto a su mejor amigo que respiraba de una forma muy agitada**

**-Si no pensara bien de los señores, creería que tuvieron una noche muy entretenida**

**Una voz gruesa les dio la bienvenida al hogar antes de que un par de batas gruesas cayesen sobre los cuerpos de ambos chicos que se cubrieron tan rápido como podían**

**-Gracias Louis- dijo el albino antes de arrastrarse hasta la mesa donde el ratón cabeza de la servidumbre le ayudó a sentarse en una silla para luego, tomar aquel enorme postre y colocarlo sobre la mesa**

**-Si, gracias viejo, pensé que me convertiría en un helado de ratón- gimió el de pelaje oscuro antes de llegar el mismo hasta otra silla para luego observar como el mayordomo comenzaba a entablillar la cola de su amo que hacía gestos de verdadero dolor, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes mientras se esforzaba por no gritar**

**Finalmente el encargado de las llaves de la mansión se enderezó y observó al albino que se apoyaba en la mesa completamente agotado antes de ver aquella bola de queso con empanizado para luego, acercar un plato y un cuchillo para colocar parte de esos alimentos en este**

**-Odio a los perros**

**Susurró Armand antes de cerrarse bien la bata sobre el cuerpo y observar aquel plato**

**-Mas vale que Basil lo acepte, porque no nos ha salido barato**

**Hizo una mueca antes de rascarse la frente y ponerse de pie, volviendo a hacer muecas para llevarle aquello a su pareja. El de pelaje marron oscuro se apoyo en una mano con gesto adormilado para luego, sonreír observando a su mejor amigo**

**-Te lo va a devolver… antojos de embarazado- explicó antes de recibir una mirada fastidiada del albino**

**-No lo creo Kreek… Basil tiene muchas cosas pero antojos?**

**-100 libras a que tengo la razón- dijo el de pelaje marron mientras su mejor amigo se alejaba con gesto irritado**

**-Hecho!**

**El camino hacia el dormitorio había parecido eterno ya que cada escalón que subía parecía ser una montaña entera, solo por el dolor que cruzaba por todo su cuerpo gracias a la correteada realizada por el enorme animal; nunca estaba de acuerdo con su progenitor de sangre pero esta vez tenía que admitir el hecho de que llevaba en mucho la razón por preferir a las gatas por encima de los canes**

**Suspiró pesadamente antes de golpear con los nudillos suavemente en la puerta de la alcoba para abrirla un momento después encontrándose con que en efecto el de ojos verdes continuaba despierto, sumido en la lectura de uno de sus innumerables libros de investigación**

**Armand**** intentó por todos los medios disimular el como se sentía, sonriendo y acercándose a su pareja con animos**

**-Te traje lo que deseabas, tal y como lo prometí- anunció cerrando los ojos con alegría y un gesto triunfal sentándose al lado de su pareja en la cama y colocándole el plato sobre el regazo**

**El detective cerró su libro con suavidad, apartando la vista de este para luego observar aquel alimento con apenas un vistazo y luego, componer una mueca**

**-Qué?... no era lo que querías?**

**El castaño sonrió con desgana unos momentos antes de apartar el plato con un movimiento de la mano y encogerse de hombros**

**-La verdad, es que ya no me apetece- comentó antes de volver a abrir su libro y regresar a la lectura de este por donde lo había dejado- sabes? Me quede pensando que las fresas de esta temporada seguramente salieron deliciosas… creo que aún tenemos guardadas, no? Te molestaría si…?**

**-En absoluto- replicó el albino sonriendo con total agrado a la petición de su esposa, para luego, reir con gracilidad- entonces fresas…**

**-Si… fresas**

**Puntualizó el detective moviendo la punta de un dedo para hacer énfasis en ello antes de pasar la hoja de su libro mientras su esposo se iba sonriendo hacia la puerta del cuarto, con un porte tieso y riendo de vez en vez**

**-Ah! Y Armand…**

**-Si?**

**-Vistete por favor con algo mas abrigador… el clima no esta como para que andes desnudo por la casa…**

**La rata sonrió y asintió una vez antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo, para luego, levantar una mano y pretender que se daba un disparo en la sien; unos momentos después llegó a la cocina donde su mejor amigo ya tomaba unas cuantas cucharadas del resto de postre que seguía en la mesa**

**-100 libras?**

**-100 libras…**

**Ambas ratas se observaron durante algunos segundos antes de comenzar a reir con ganas por todo lo ocurrido y toda aquella mortal aventura que al final había sido en vano; al parecer el embarazo de Basil comenzaba a resultar mucho mas complicado de lo que alguno de ellos había imaginado en un inicio sin embargo al mismo tiempo, de alguna forma resultaba retorcidamente divertido**

**Solo esperaba Armand que este no durara demasiado**

** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**


	5. Limpiando el ático

**Cap. 5**

**…**

**-Armand!**

**Aquellos gritos eran cada vez mas y mas frecuentes entre los muros de aquella elegante y fina mansión, oculta entre los arbustos y protegida con todas las protecciones que podían ser ideadas por sus constructores contra cualquier amenaza externa aunque en lo referente a las internas esta se encontraba frágil, según había descubierto recientemente el actual dueño de aquellos terrenos mientras intentaba leer por todos los medios posibles su diario al mismo tiempo que atendía a los pedidos de su esposa**

**La rata albina suspiró con suavidad antes de doblar su diario y mantenerlo en las manos, acudiendo a la voz de su pareja**

**-Si Basil?**

**Inquirió este por millonésima vez mientras se asomaba al interior de la habitación donde su esposa se encontraba sentado observando los jardines por la ventana en un pequeño silloncito a donde llegaba la luz del exterior; los ojos del roedor albino bajaron hasta dar con el ligero bulto que sobresalía del batín guinda del ratón. Este parpadeó una vez antes de levantar la mirada hacia su esposo que mantenía su vista clavada en él y sonrió**

**-Que?**

**-Nada- respondió el albino con cariño antes de ver como el detective se acomodaba mejor en el pequeño sillón, preparándose para lo que vendría**

**-En cuanto tiempo nacerá el bebé?**

**El albino se guardó un ligero suspiro de paciencia antes de apoyarse en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y dejar salir una ligera risa divertida**

**-Te puedo asegurar que no será hoy, ni mañana, ni el día que le sigue- explicó mordiendose el labio inferior intentando mantenerse sereno ante una pregunta que podía recitar tan bien como su propio nombre- si aún tienes dudas puedo llamar a Kreek para que venga y…**

**-NO!- exclamó el detective antes de toser un poco y voltear hacia la ventana nuevamente- solo dejalo así**

**Resopló a través de la nariz mientras su esposo volvía a verle e inevitablemente pasaba sus ojos verdes hacia las manos del albino**

**-Ah! El diario!- dijo alegremente al tiempo que Armand se veía las manos y la realidad de que nunca terminaría de leer este le llegaba tan seguro como el amanecer- ya me preguntaba a que momento me lo traerías, me quiero poner al día con todas aquellas investigaciones que no podré realizar gracias a alguien que no tuvo la consideración de pensar que algo como esto me afectaría en el trabajo**

**-Lo siento, supongo- replicó el albino con paciencia antes de rodar los ojos sin embargo, el de pelaje castaño ni siquiera pareció escucharle**

**-Muchas gracias por traerlo cariño…**

**-Fue un placer- dijo finalmente el chico caminando hacia su esposa para inclinarse y besar su frente con suavidad, entregándole el diario- si necesitas algo mas solo pídemelo, mientras tanto estaré en el salón…**

**-De hecho hay algo que creo en lo que podrías entretener tu tarde- dijo con animos el ratón de pelaje castaño observando los ojos azules de su esposo- podrías limpiar el ático. Estoy seguro de que tiene siglos sin que nadie haya pasado siquiera un trapo por este y estoy pensando en que sería un buen lugar para comenzar a meter algunas cosas en lo que preparamos una habitación para el bebé…**

**-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo la rata antes de reir mientras besaba con suavidad al detective que le apretó un poco contra sí antes de dejarle y salir hacia el pasillo fuera de la habitación antes de colocarse una mano en el rostro **

**Limpiar el ático no era la manera en que pensaba que pasaría la tarde, sin embargo a final de cuentas probablemente no fuera tan malo si se daba cuenta de que tendría en que entretener su mente sin que diera vueltas alrededor de todo lo que supondría la llegada del bebé a sus vidas. Armand solo tenía veintiún años por lo que la paternidad en ese momento le ponía nervioso, especialmente por el riesgo que suponía para su esposa que definitivamente no estaba hecho para aquello.**

**Sin embargo al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta de que no podía sentirse mas feliz**

**No solamente la relación de ambos se terminaba por afianzar sino que además significaba la llegada de una pequeña vida que representaba la unión completa de ambos y eso ya le era una luz de sol bastante potente dentro de una vida que le había forzado a creer que el amor y algo parecido no existía en absoluto**

**-Puedo preguntar que piensa hacer el señor?**

**El mayordomo principal de aquel lugar observaba con interés al albino que había saltado un poco al verse vigilado tan de cerca por aquel sujeto que mantenía una expresión aburrida y serena**

**-Limpiar el atico- respondió mecánicamente antes de rascarse la nuca y ruborizarse al darse cuenta de lo tonto que seguramente sonaba con aquella declaración, sin embargo el otro ratón parecía no inmutarse por ello**

**-Señor…- dijo con firmeza haciendo que el de ojos azules le viese con un ligero parpadeo- ya sabe que mi deber en este hogar es atenderlos, porque no me deja…?**

**-Porque Basil me lo ha pedido y quiero tenerlo contento- respondió el albino riendo y moviendo una mano para restarle importancia- de todas formas ya necesitaba distraerme en algo… solo hazme un favor y si Basil me llama, avísame… podrías?**

**-Como diga el señor**

**Respondió el mayordomo inclinándose suavemente antes de hacer una seña a lo que otros dos criados le llevaron al albino una tina y un par de cepillos; este carraspeó un poco antes de agradecerles con un movimiento de cabeza y luego, dirigirse hacia la parte mas alta, mas extraña y mas desconocida de la casa donde se imaginaba que podría ser donde se ubicaría el muy perdido ático el cuál jamás había visto en su vida**

**Se detuvo en el pasillo del último piso antes de levantar la mirada y distinguir una puerta de terciopelo en el techo y un listón dorado con agarradera que salía de esta; levantando una ceja y dándose cuenta de lo que significaba, levantó una mano y tiró de esta de forma que la puerta cayó y una escalera metálica de caracol bajó lentamente hasta quedar a los pies de la rata de ojos azules, dejándole ver un barandal en el piso superior**

**Que habrían guardado sus antepasados o todos los sirvientes de su padre y de la familia que a veces eran ordenados para llevarse todos los objetos posibles a cualquier lugar donde nadie pudiese encontrarlos?**

**Conociendo a su padre seguramente encontraría en el atico al menos veinte cadáveres, una barra de bar, una cama para "aquellos" momentos especiales, un millón de armas y un nido de arañas que seguramente se alegrarían de ver algo de alimento después de tantos años; el albino sacudió varias veces intentando sacudirse todas esas ideas negativas de la cabeza antes de aferrar la escalera de caracol para asegurarse de que estaba firme para luego finalmente subir por esta y llegar a la parte superior, sentándose en el borde del hueco antes de finalmente observar los alrededores**

**Para haber estado tanto tiempo sin cuidado ni arreglo, aquel sitio no estaba tan mal dentro de lo que cabía. De hecho, si no supiera a quien había pertenecido esa casa anteriormente le hubiera costado mucho imaginar quien era el dueño original. Había unas cuantas cajas apiladas una sobre otra, títulos de propiedades distintas y de nobleza en marcos deslustrados en las paredes cuya lectura ya era casi imposible debido al tiempo que poseían sin atención, medallas diferentes y de tamaño variado aquí y allá, juguetes para niños que no tenía ni idea de por qué se encontraban ahí…**

**Se sacudió los pantalones antes de emitir un gemido y pararse por fin para ir revisando todo, caja por caja y asegurarse de tirar a la basura cualquier cosa que no fuera útil para aquellos momentos en su vida; ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza enviarle a su padre sus objetos personales por correo, aunque aquella mansión no le era desconocida al criminal tampoco quería anunciarle el donde se habían ocultado durante aquel tiempo**

**Había medallas otorgadas a Ratigan durante su tiempo como parte de una sociedad que ahora lo odiaba y a la que él despreciaba… el acta de matrimonio falso de sus padres que se sintió tentado a quemar durante algunos segundos… fotos variadas… definitivamente aquella rata era el rey del ego por la cantidad de basura que acumulaba y en la cuál aparecía su nombre, casi subrayado en rojo para hacerlo resaltar mas. Haciendo una mueca comenzó a arrojar las cosas escaleras abajo donde su mayordomo ya aguardaba con una escoba y una bolsa para ir metiendo las cosas que arrojaba su amo**

**-Quiere el señor que saque esto a la calle?**

**Inquirió con tono sereno a lo que la rata de pelaje blanco asomó la cabeza por el hueco**

**-Si fueras tan amable- respondió- aunque si pudieras meter todo en bolsas negras y cerrarlas de forma que no se puedan abrir, sería bastante agradecido**

**-Como diga el señor**

**El albino de nuevo se sentó y siguió registrando cajas… en la próxima que abrió varias novelas policiacas cayeron a sus pies haciendo que las levantara un poco y las abriera… vaya! Eran muy interesantes, de seguro Basil le encontraría el gusto a leerlas… O algo mas que gusto. Una vez que comenzó a leerlas bien, se dio cuenta de que no eran novelas (aunque lo pareciesen)… parpadeo repetidas veces mientras sacaba una tras otra y las revisaba… si mal no estaba, acababa de encontrar los diarios de fechorías de su padre.**

**Vaya!... nada como un buen tesoro entre cajas… guardó aquellas notas y renovó un poco su ánimo… que otras cosas podrían ocultar aquellos lugares no vistos por criatura viva en años?.**

**Esa caja la puso aparte y continuó explorando… había un álbum con fotos que creía recordar de cuando era muy, muy pequeño; si, en aquella foto salía Tisha, cuando les obligaban a verse diario en aquellas fiestas de cumpleaños que tanto detestaba.**

**Kreek también aparecía cuando todavía no pintaba para ser tan alto y cuando aún tenía que usar esas espantosas gafas… Link a su lado, eran excelentes amigos de infancia y ahora mas gracioso, que estuviese ya casi por casarse gracias a su compromiso. Y ahí estaba él. No recordaba lo presuntuoso que era con el pecho de fuera, intentando parecer mas grande y mas fuerte de lo que en realidad era… una pequeña risa surgió de sus labios, comenzaba a recordar un poco sobre lo feliz que era en ese entonces…**

**No lo recordaba… cerró los ojos y se puso los largos dedos sobre estos, intentando recuperar esos recuerdos que por alguna razón su cerebro había escondido en lo mas recóndito de este… era difícil pero quería recordar… volver a recordar… **

**En ese entonces las familias de los chicos se veían mucho para intentar fortalecer la relación entre Tisha y Armand, pero este último, aún muy joven y travieso se pasaba mas el tiempo ideando maneras de cómo molestar al hermano mayor de su prometida y llevándolas a cabo. Si, bien se podría decir que en ese entonces no sabía todavía que las enseñanzas de su padre estaban podridas… no, no lo supo hasta que vió la primera vez que mató a otro ser, a otra criatura como ellos sin atisbo de lástima… fue cuando se decidió a ir por otro rumbo.**

**No creyó que las fotografias pudieran ser algo que le recordarían su pasado tanto así; hasta lamentaba un poco haberla hallado, porque ahora sentía que no había sido del todo justo con su pareja que realmente estaba pasando por algo muchisimo mas allá de lo que el aceptaría en si mismo.**

**Y Basil lo estaba tomando muy valientemente.**

**Siguió sacando otras fotos, hasta en algunas daba risa verse tan pequeño… en otras, realmente daba lástima ver como su padre afectaba en ese entonces.**

**Y fue cuando lo encontró.**

**Sonrió un poco, soplando un poco el polvo de ese cuadro… quería mostrarselo a Basil. **

**Se levantó y bajó del ático, dejandolo sin terminar de limpiar.**

**Cuando se acercó a su habitación, se dio cuenta de que el otro no estaba; preocupante y mucho… donde estaba? Ya para ese entonces debería saber que su estado no era el mas óptimo para andar vagando por ahí sin una buena vigilancia a su salud.**

**-Basil?... Basil!... Ba…!**

**-En el piso de abajo, frente la chimenea señor- dijo el mayordomo suspirando**

**El albino suspiró aliviado y pasó al lado de su sirviente levemente ruborizado a lo que el otro rio un poco. **

**-Gracias Louis**

**Al llegar al piso de abajo, en efecto Basil estaba sentado mirando el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea, aparentemente bailando con las notas bajas que salían del violín y provocando una sombra diferente en su ángulo, debido al pequeño bulto que se dejaba asomar por debajo de la bata escarlata, a la altura del vientre.**

**Realmente era una visión muy bella y simplemente no podía dejar de contemplarlo con el corazón latiendo ferozmente, encantado en la tranquilidad de aquel bello momento, tan solo escuchando… el castaño abrió un poco los ojos, permitiendole a su pareja apreciar aquel par de esmeraldas que ahora brillaban bajo dos nuevas luces, la del fuego que los calentaba… y la de la nueva vida que se desarrollaba dentro de sí.**

**Dejo de tocar y miró hacia donde se encontraba su esposo, absorto en él y se sonrojó un poco tosiendo para que el otro se diese cuenta de que había sido descubierto.**

**-Un día interesante en el ático, Duque Du Ratovik?- dijo el detective con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que la rata pareció reaccionar y se enderezó, sacudiendo torpemente el saco marrón ahora sucio de polvo- desde cuando estás ahí?**

**-Un par de horas, no se…- dijo Armand reponiendose y caminando hacia Basil, que le hizo espacio en el sillón rojo para una sola persona**

**El otro se acomodó a su lado, pero luego pareció cambiar de opinión puesto que lo abrazó contra sí, haciendo que se le recargara y que el castaño se ruborizara.**

**-Tienes una idea de cuanto te amo?**

**-Que sucede?... estas muy extraño, lo normal en ti es que seas mas serio… pero este cambio no me incomoda en lo absoluto- dijo el detective con una pequeña sonrisa y cerrando los ojos- y yo sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti…**

**-Encontre algo alla arriba que tal vez te guste- dijo tomando el cuadro que había colocado al lado del sillón cuando fue a sentarse y se lo entregó- que te parece?**

**Basil abrió grandemente los ojos y lo miró incrédulo, pero Armand solo rio bajo y le besó la frente para luego asentir; el cuadro mostraba el anuncio en el periódico del primer caso resuelto exitosamente por el detective, hacia ya muchisimos años.**

**-Donde lo encontraste?**

**-Cuando era pequeño, mi padre tenía ese cuadro sobre su escritorio la primera vez que decidió que te quitarían del camino… simplemente lo tomé y lo conservé… creí que te gustaría, así que tomalo como un regalo**

**-De verdad puedo?- dijo Basil… Armand sonrió y el otro sonrió- genial!... cuando regrese el doctor será lo primero que le muestre**

**-Alguien me llamó?**

**El doctor Dawson y la señora Judson acababan de entrar por la puerta, muy cansados pero mostrando con sus expresiones que aquel viaje había sido muchísimo mas productivo de lo que planeaban desde un inicio.**

**-Me da mucho gusto verle Basil… algo pasadito de peso, ya debería dejar de comer en esta casa- gruñó la señora Judson cuando Basil se les acercó y le clavó un dedo en el pecho- lo pondré a régimen**

**-Mi querida señora, espere un momento a que le cuente- dijo Armand yendo a saludar… pero inmediatamente sintió que no había algo bien porque el doctor lo miraba fijamente… ¿Qué pasaba?**

**-Chico, podríamos hablar?- dijo el doctor mientras Armand asentía y veía si Basil estaría bien- no te preocupes, él estará bien, mi señora se encargara de él…**

**-Muy bien, entonces... un momento- el albino lo miró- "su" señora?... quiere decir que…?**

**-Si, digamos que si- sonrió un poco el doctor antes de adentrarse en otra habitación- por favor, sigueme**

**Ambos se alejaron de cualquier lugar donde hubiese oidos y algo serio, el albino ofreció asiento al otro en un comedor para cenas que había cuatro habitaciones mas lejos.**

**-Bien, iré al grano porque no quiero que nadie interrumpa y menos Basil que siempre tiene un sexto sentido para todo- dijo rapidamente el doctor mientras buscaba algo entre sus bolsillos- cuando veníamos de regreso a la altura de Suiza, entramos en una tienda de antigüedades muy buena, con objetos de personas de todo el mundo… entre ellas estaba este pequeño diario- lo puso frente a Armand que lo miro ladeando un poco la cabeza**

**Era un cuaderno muy grueso, color rojo oscurecido por el tiempo y con un cerrojo que aparentemente había sido roto; lo tomó entre sus manos y luego miró al doctor.**

**-Que tiene este libro que pudiera interesarme?**

**-Miralo bien- dijo paciente el doctor- no te parece familiar?... cuando pudimos abrirlo por fin (porque el cerrojo es uno de los mas difíciles que he visto y como yo no tengo la habilidad que tiene Basil para abrirlos, pues lo rompí) lo leímos y descubrimos algo que, si cae en malas manos, podría ser la ruina de la persona que amas tanto… y de mi mejor amigo, por obviedad**

**-Pero…**

**-Miralo bien y abrelo- repitió el doctor- rápido, antes de que vengan**

**El albino asintió pero primero, notó algo en la cintilla de metal que rodeaba el diario y lo acercó a sus ojos.**

**-El escudo de la familia Ratigan- susurró abriendo grande ambos ojos**

**El doctor asintió mientras Armand lo abría por la mitad, leyendo un poco y mientras mas leía, mas grande se abrían sus ojos y el color de su pelo ya de por si blanco como la nieve, comenzaba a transparentarse un poco, haciendo notar su nueva palidez.**

**-Pero… una prueba…**

**Su pregunta inconclusa quedó contestada cuando una pequeña hoja doblada fue tirada por el doctor hacia él y el duque la abrió, ahora horrorizado.**

**-Basil no debe encontrar esto jamás- dijo Armand poniendose de pie y guardándose los objetos muy dentro de sus ropas- destruiré esto lo mas rápido posible… gracias doctor**

**Al terminar de esto, corrió hacia el otro extremo y cerro con llave. **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**


	6. Una mala noche

**Cap. 6**

**…**

**-Debe ser una broma**

**-Me gustaría que así lo fuera amigo mio pero ya ves que no**

**El doctor Dawson y Armand se quedaron en silencio mientras aquella pesadez relacionada con lo escrito en aquel pequeño diario muchos años atrás, los mantenía presionados contra sus sillas, como si de una mano gigante e invisible se tratase.**

**-En verdad… no…**

**-Es la pura verdad- dijo el doctor pasandose un pañuelo por la frente con una expresión de lástima que no podía ocultar- entiendes lo que encierra aquello?**

**-Que nuestros hijos… nuestro hijo…**

**-Puede ser, no estoy muy seguro- dijo el doctor mirandolo fijamente- pero… tendríamos que revisar a Basil mas seguido de lo que quisiera…**

**-No falta mucho para que… bueno…**

**-Lo sé, lo sé- sonrió el doctor- por eso mismo te hago entrega de ese diario, porque Basil no debe enterarse jamás y por sobre todas las cosas, si algo sale mal, tu no debes sentirte culpable…**

**-Pero…- Armand se mordio un labio- si algo sucede… sería culpa mia… de mi sangre…**

**-No, no sería tu culpa, ninguno de ustedes lo sabía y si te entrego esto, no es para que te sumerjas en culpabilidad o algo por el estilo- dijo el ratón muy serio mirando al albino- si no porque en este sentido creo que eres mas maduro que Basil y sabrás sobrellevar lo que llegue a pasar… a él le afectaría mucho, ya lo conoces… esto es por su bien…**

**-Si, lo entiendo**

**Al acabar aquella plática, Armand se quedó en su asiento abrazando aquel diario maldito contra sí, mientras el doctor hacía un ademán con su cabeza y se retiraba… una vez que el doctor se fue, el chico se dejó ir y lloro recargado sobre la mesa, como si aquello fuese el final.**

**No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo!... pero ahí estaba, tan claro como todo lo que tenía alrededor… justo cuando ambos iban a ser felices, tenía que llegar algo como aquello a tirarle por el suelo todas sus esperanzas y sueños juntos… No iba a permitirlo. El doctor le hizo esa entrega, confiando en él y no iba a permitir que aquello fuera a cambiar; cumpliría y lo enfrentaría como el hombre que era, sin voltear atrás y sin fijarse mas de lo debido en los errores de sus padres…**

**Pudo escuchar la voz de Basil preguntando por él, así que en un veloz movimiento secó sus ojos y se levantó, ocultando aquel desagradable objeto en lo profundo de sus ropas mientras tomaba una pose muy digna de si, esperando.**

**-Armand?- Basil se asomó al salón donde aguardaba su pareja, antes de verlo y sonreirle- la señora Judson dice que tu estás demasiado delgado y necesitas comer así que…**

**-Y tu deberías saber que estás demasiado avanzado como para andar caminando así como así- dijo Armand en tono de regañina a lo que el castaño rio bajo y dejó que el otro lo abrazara- si quieres le digo que ya falta poco para que tengas a nuestro hijo y…**

**-Claro, para que te haga compañía y ambos me regañen?- preguntó el detective mientras posaba una de sus manos en su vientre- como que se le olvida señor Du Ratovik, que esta tratando con el mejor detective de Londres… **

**-Lo se, lo se- sonrio el chico abrazandolo con mas fuerza- pero aun así, señor "yo soy adulto no necesito que me cuiden" de repente haces cada cosa…**

**-Ya, ya, fue suficiente- dijo Basil agitando una mano- vayamos al comedor antes de que la señora Judson se enfade…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-… y entonces dije, "pero es que tenemos que entrar ahí cariño!"**

**La comida estaba siendo llevaba a cabo con bastante alegría, al menos, mas de la normal porque la señora Judson era una ratona sumamente entusiasta a la que le gustaba llevar a cabo la conversación siempre a terminos amenos y agradables para todos.**

**Armand no podía dejar de ver a Basil, ya había pasado semana y media desde que habían vuelto el doctor y su ahora, esposa y aún no daba muestras de que el bebé o bebés fueran a llegar… comenzaba a preocuparse mucho hasta el grado de pedirle a Kreek que volviera a revisar a Basil… fue una situación bastante divertida aquella vez…**

**-… por última vez, NO dejaré que me revisé el ¬¬**

**-Vamos Basil, tenemos que saber!**

**-Estoy bien, ya te lo he dicho, soy yo el que lleva a tus hijos en su estómago así que seré YO quien te diga cuando necesite al médico **

**Ya estaba… Basil era un cabeza dura pero era su Basil al fin… esa noche el detective estaba con los ojos cerrados, quejandose de un leve dolor abdominal… **

**-Se supone que el médico ya debe de venir cariño- dijo Armand tratando de calmarlo pero Basil solo movió la cabeza y trató de encogerse un poco…**

**Vaya noche tenía que elegir el doctor Dawson para salir y mas, Kreek para irse de viaje por unos días!... unos toquidos en la puerta lo hicieron levantar la cabeza…al fin!**

**-Ya vengo con el médico si?- dijo Armand con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Basil asentía y la rata albina bajaba corriendo las escaleras…**

**Pero antes de abrir la puerta, sintió mucho frio… una figura enorme estaba del otro lado y tocaba la puerta mientras esperaba…**

**Era Rattigan…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**


	7. Un nuevo día

**Cap. 7**

**…**

**Armand**** había sentido como la temperatura de la habitación descendía de golpe hasta dejarle casi congelado en aquella posición, el corazón detenido en su pecho de forma palpable, las piernas entumidas y duras por aquella sensación que le recorría la superficie de la piel hasta la garganta, haciendo que el pelaje de su cuerpo se elevase muy lentamente y añadiendo un toque extra al terror que lo inundaba al observar aquella gigantesca figura proyectándose del otro lado de la puerta: imponente, lo suficientemente enorme como para que su simple presencia ocupase todo el espacio de la entrada, Padraic Rattigan aguardaba con paciencia a que la criatura del otro lado abriese.**

**La joven rata blanca no tuvo siquiera tiempo para meditar o pensar en cualquier acción de defensa o ataque, especialmente cundo en cuestión de un segundo un quejido fuerte proveniente del segundo piso se hizo presente, provocando que la sombra del otro lado de la puerta levantase la cabeza hacia la zona superior del hogar, incitando con aquella simple acción a que el corazón del chico golpease con dolor sobre su pecho al percibir (cosa que el sujeto en el exterior había notado también por la manera en que ladeaba la cabeza) que Basil había comenzado a dar a luz.**

**En un segundo… solo lo que duraba la fracción de electricidad en dar la orden del cerebro al resto del cuerpo, el joven de pelaje blanco había salido disparado hasta la habitación matrimonial donde en medio de la cama, el detective se retorcía y aferraba con las manos las sabanas en una muestra de dolor y tensión que casi desgarraba por completo al saber que era el culpable y la causa de su dolor en aquel momento sin poder evitarlo, especialmente con el nuevo suceso.**

**Por regla aquel suceso, el primer hijo esperado por ambos desde que tuviesen la noticia hubiese sido algo para celebrar y que el joven duque percibiría como un momento de animo y alegría…**

**Pero no era así. No en aquellos momentos.**

**Se estaba jugando la vida del pequeño ser por nacer y la de su progenitora que desconocía por completo la situación que había cambiado de un segundo a otro y que les tenía en el mismo borde de terminar con todo.**

**Tanto tiempo invertido cuidándolo… vigilando sus noches, sus días… consolándolo, dándole apoyo y pasando en silencio por aquellos momentos en que el otro se desconocía y trataba de hacerse daño, tan solo asegurándose de detenerlo y permitirle sacar sus emociones tan caóticas… todo para que cayese como un velo en ese preciso instante.**

**La rata de ojos azules había negado con la cabeza para despejarse antes de simplemente actuar a como su instinto le indicaba, cargando con el cuerpo del ratón de pelaje castaño que se tensó en medio del dolor y la tensión de su vientre abultado para correr en dirección del pasillo, percibiendo como el otro emitía un gemido y doblaba la espalda haciendo lo mejor posible por soportar aquel tortuoso vaivén que indicaba el inicio de una vida**

**Aunque tal vez al mismo tiempo, el fin de todas**

**Armand**** apenas tomó un segundo que le pareció infinito para decidir que en aquellos instantes el lugar mas seguro para ellos sería el desván, aquel lugar donde hacía tiempo hubiese encontrado y descubierto tanto acerca de su padre y su esposa, bajando de golpe las escalerillas para ascender tan veloz como le permitían las patas y encerrarse con el otro en este, dando gracias por primera vez al mayordomo que no había cerrado con llave aquel sitio**

**-Armand… que estás…?- había comenzado a decir Basil con un tono de voz ahogado y adolorido antes de volver a gemir y retorcerse en el suelo donde el mas alto le había colocado, enroscándose y cerrando con fuerza un puño a la altura de su vientre mientras que con la otra mano arañaba un poco el suelo debido a los espasmos que le recorrían de arriba abajo**

**Aquella sensación era demasiada y aunque el detective llevaba en aquellos momentos una poderosa lucha entre su orgullo al dejar que el otro le viese de aquella manera tan patética y el que aquello era de lo mas normal, tratándose de un macho pariendo, el temblor de su piel bajo el pelaje y las continuas contracciones se dejaban ver fácilmente mientras su cuerpo empujaba por sacar de su interior a la criatura que ya se había desarrollado lo suficiente como para sobrevivir en el exterior.**

**Ya estaba bastante asustado con aquella experiencia… y ahora, al chico le daba por tener un ataque de pánico no requerido, llevándole de forma abrupta y sin ningun cuidado apropiado hacia el sitio menos higiénico del hogar**

**O no era eso?**

**-Shh, shhh, shh…- chistó el albino en un susurro muy bajo, con el ceño fruncido y un dedo sobre los labios intentando acallar a su pareja que le observaba con gesto de sorpresa e incomprensión al tiempo que los ojos azules de la joven rata permanecían clavadas en la escotilla para luego, inclinarse este sobre la puerta trampilla y pegar la oreja a esta, moviéndola lentamente hacia los lados como si estuviese tratando de percibir algo en el piso inferior**

**El detective de mayor edad al chico parpadeó un poco dándose cuenta de que aquellas actitudes no eran meramente un momento de capricho: había algo serio y oscuro detrás de su actuar y el de pelaje castaño trató de enderezarse, volviendo a gemir y dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante entre los brazos mientras las contracciones se volvían mas continuas percibiendo como una sensación poderosa de nauseas por dolor le venían de golpe y le atravesaban**

**Tragó pesado y tomó aire, antes de tratar de emitir un quejido de ayuda sin poder lograrlo**

**Mientras tanto el chico de pelaje blanco no pudo evitar sentir como un poderoso temblor le recorría el cuerpo al percibir como un crujido sordo se presentaba, revelándole que alguien se encontraba en aquellos momentos intentando forzar la pesada puerta de la entrada. Definitivamente no había dudas de la identidad de su actual visitante, sin embargo…**

**Cómo demonios les había localizado!?**

**Estaba seguro de que aquel hogar que compartía con Basil estaba muy bien oculto… ambos siempre eran cuidadosos acerca de quien iba, quien les visitaba, por donde ingresaban…**

**Entonces como había logrado dar con el paradero del detective?**

**La respuesta venía tan rápida como lo era la lógica. Rattigan era un genio y punto. Y era mas que evidente que escapar de este, sabiendo como lo hacían ellos dos que el otro estaba vivo no iba a ser una tarea que finalizase solo por ocultarse.**

**Muy lentamente Armand enderezó el cuerpo y observó de reojo como el ratón de ojos verdes finalmente se había enderezado aún sentado en el suelo, temblando en dolor y con el movimiento espasmódico de su vientre de forma exageradamente evidente pero con una expresión que le indicaba el cómo se sentía de forma mental, especialmente por aquel movimiento en sus pequeñas orejas que le demostraban que ahora estaba muy atento a lo que ocurría, forzándose al silencio y comprendiendo que aquella situación no solo era mala.**

**Era peligrosa.**

**La rata de pelaje blanco podía ver los ojos humedecidos y enfebrecidos de tormento por el parto en el otro, pero a pesar del momento admiraba su tozudez para mantenerse quieto, casi leyendo el proceso de pensamiento a través de su cráneo.**

**Pero no había sido eso lo que en aquellos instantes le había hecho sentir tanto dolor a él mismo como si fuese su carne la atormentada: la mirada del ratón delante suyo de golpe había pasado a dejar ver las pupilas encogidas, claro indicio de pavor y pánico que siempre presagiaba un ataque de ansiedad y llanto en el de pelaje castaño, terminando en heridas autoafligidas al no poder llevar tanta presión por dentro e intentar sacar toda su angustia de alguna manera**

**Algo peor podía ocurrirles!?**

**-Basil… no cariño, no pienses en eso…**

**Suplicó el chico acercándose un poco al ver como el otro volvía a encogerse en su propio cuerpo, clavando la punta de sus dedos en sus propios brazos antes de que el otro las tomase entre las suyas**

**-Por favor… trata de aguantar… solo un poco…- suplicó sorprendiéndose al notar que su propia voz dejaba ver un timbre de terror que pensaba que podía controlar; parpadeó un poco al ver como el otro levantaba la vista, tragando pesado y comunicándole en silencio mientras bajaba una de sus manos para aferrarse el vientre algo que era mas que evidente.**

**No deseaba que su hijo por venir muriese. No de la manera cruenta en que Rattigan se encargaría de hacerlo si lograba atraparlos.**

**Armand**** movió las orejas y volteó de nueva cuenta hacia la puertilla del desván, percibiendo como en los pisos inferiores ahora se podían percibir objetos moviéndose con pesadez y caída de otras cosas. La enorme rata había ingresado a su hogar, encargándose de mancillarlo a su manera; apenas un segundo y el chico de ojos azules entornó los ojos con un destello dorado en estos, entendiendo lo que su padre trataba de hacer en aquelos instantes con aquel circo de sonidos macabros.**

**No por nada él era su hijo y su sangre hervía como la de su progenitor en ciertos momentos, como lo era aquel.**

**La rata de pelaje oscuro ya sabía donde se encontraban los habitantes de aquel hogar y en aquellos momentos tan solo estaba intentando crearles un acceso de pánico y ansiedad, seguramente disfrutando dulcemente de imaginarles encogidos en una sucia y oscura esquina, con su rival y eterno enemigo a punto de quiebre por el simple hecho de verse atrapado nuevamente, como lo había estado ya hacía tanto tiempo y al mismo tiempo, tan poco.**

**-La salida del muro…**

**Dijo Armand de repente volteando hacia una de las paredes, recordando que así como en todas sus guaridas y casas Rattigan debía de tener una salida extra para casos como aquel. Ni siquiera cruzó mirada con su pareja que ahora gemía con mayor desespero, inclinado hacia el suelo sin embargo apenas había extendido la mano decidido a poder escapar de aquella pesadilla cuando la poderosa voz del profesor se hizo presente, retumbando entre y por encima de los muros que les rodeaban**

**-No hijo mio… yo creo que no…- la risa oscura de la rata se dejó escuchar en todo el espacio del atico- he cerrado esa salida y todas las demás… incluso la mia! Jajajajaa**

**Sin embargo no había sido aquello lo que había alterado al chico de pelaje blanco.**

**En un segundo parecía que todo se volvía oscuridad y el frio y el vacío de la nada ocupaban cada espacio de su cuerpo, dejándole débil y sin aliento al percibir el sonido de algo pesado moverse y el espantoso clickear de un tambor metálico y el martillo de un arma: los ojos de la rata blanca se abrieron de par en par al ver como un tembloroso Basil aferraba con la pupila encogida y perdida, las manos temblorosas y las lagrimas cayendo por todo su rostro, la empuñadura de su propio revolver apuntando la punta hacia su propio rostro con un gesto de desesperación total**

**-Basil!- exclamó antes de lanzarse hacia delante para levantarle las manos hacia el techo sin meditar- que estás haciendo!?**

**Se estaba desmoronando. Sucedía enfrente de sus ojos y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sabía que en algún momento pasaría, con el parto, con su padre respirando sobre sus nucas… pero porqué tenía que ser ahora!? El propio detective se odiaría al verse de aquella forma, tan vulnerable y frágil ya que siempre estaba orgulloso de su temple y sus momentos de calma y sensatez, muy diferente de lo que proyectaba en aquellos instantes en los que luchaba por volver a bajar su revolver, sollozando sin dirigirle la palabra**

**Porqué tanto desespero cuando su principal preocupación debería de salir ambos con vida?**

**Y entonces, al bajar la vista hacia aquel enorme bulto que sobresalía a los ropajes del ratón de pelaje castaño lo entendió**

**No era por él. Esta vez, sus traumas, su dolor y su rota mente no tenían nada que ver y no se encontraban por detrás de las sombras de su herida psique: se trataba del bebé.**

**Ambos sabían perfectamente que en una batalla de uno a uno contra Ratigan, el pequeño genio de ojos verdes podía encontrar una forma de sobrevivir y salir victorioso con un buen porcentaje a pesar del terror y todo lo que conllevaba a sus traumas del pasado si esto fuera necesario; pero en aquellos instantes cuando un pequeño estaba por venir al mundo, el asunto era totalmente grave en el cuál la vida o la muerte podían decidirse en tan solo un instante**

**El gran detective… esa figura de fuera y voluntad que pensaban era Basil en todo Londres, no quería arriesgarse.**

**De permitir a que su no nato hijo cayese en las garras de aquella horrenda rata que pasaba ahora por el segundo piso moviendo todo lentamente conforme se acercaba al ingreso de la escotilla a matarse el mismo y permitir a la cría morir de una forma mas digna, sabiendo que su madre ya le amaba aun sin verle parecía una mejor opción**

**Sin embargo Armand no estaba dispuesto a eso**

**No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente ni iba a dejar que el otro cayese de nuevo en las sombras de las que alguna vez había tenido que sacarle.**

**Apretó las manos del otro y las fue forzando con delicadeza y cariño hasta que estas bajaron por completo, sintiendo como el otro dejaba caer la cabeza sobre su pecho y sus sollozos se volvían masintensos al igual que aquel dolor por el que atravesaba y que parecía haber dormido la parte inferior de su cuerpo.**

**-La ventana- dijo Armand**

**Basil**** parpadeó un poco, sintiendo como su mente se iba asentando de forma lenta y tortuosa hasta que observó el reflejo de algo cristalino en los ojos azules de su esposo, siguiendo su mirada hasta dar con la ventana que daba hacia la calle, a una altura por demás considerable.**

**El detective de ojos verdes parpadeó un poco antes de asentir, esforzándose por ignorar la sensación de apertura entre sus patas que cada vez era mas intensa y guardando su amado revolver entre sus ropajes, inclinándose un poco para apoyar las manos en el suelo y ponerse de pie, percibiendo como el chico le tomaba por la cintura para que pudiese enderezarse, terminando por tambalearse el de pelaje marrón y apoyarse en una de las paredes, dejando que su vista resiguiese a la rata albina que usando una fuerza que rara vez mostraba por vergüenza, arrastrase varios muebles pesados por sobre la puerta de la trampilla**

**-Crees que en algún momento me dejará morir en paz?**

**El detective comenzó a reir muy a desgana y con debilidad, casi cerrando los ojos antes de cambiar de golpe su tono a uno seco y altanero mostrado pro lo general en medio de sus trabajos**

**-Que no hay manera de matarlo definitivamente? Me he encontrado con mucha escoria difícil de roer pero en verdad que Rattigan ha sido resistente a su manera… nada impresionante en una rata, pero de todas formas…**

**El mas joven casi cae al suelo de la pura impresión, terminando por enderezarse en cuatro y sobarse repetidamente la cabeza tratando de pasar de aquello. Aún le costaba adaptarse a aquellos momentos en que las hormonas del detective atacaban haciéndole saltar de un golpe de ansiedad a uno maternal y de ahí, al ratón cinico y calculador que trabajaba con obsesión casi enfermiza.**

**-Tomando en cuenta que la hierba mala nunca muere, podría decirse que lo esta llevando al estado literal…**

**Dijo Armand finalmente poniéndose de pie y usando un tono muy discreto, midiendo en silencio el tiempo que hacía su padre en llegar hasta ellos y tomando de los brazos al otro, que se dejó mover hasta la ventana donde la tormenta del exterior parecía incrementarse, agitando los vidrios de toda la casa y enviándoles un sonido por lo demás inquietante**

**-Ojalá que solo se tratase de hierba y no del despreciable profesor Rattigan**

**Gruñó el ratón cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose mas allá de lo que alguna vez hubiese hecho para poder hacer uso de su fuerza mental e ignorar el dolor; de poco en poco, algo caliente y espeso comenzó a correr por entre sus piernas haciendo suspirar con fuerza al detective sabiendo que no sería anormal tomando en cuenta de que como macho, su cuerpo no estaba realmente diseñado de forma anatómica para aquel tipo de traumas físicos ni estrés**

**-Maldita rata de alcantarilla…**

**El roedor albino no pudo evitar reir al escuchar al otro decir aquello con un tono que parecía dar a olvidar por unos momentos, la situación tan precaria en la que se encontraban; incluso nadie podría creer que momentos atrás el detective había estado a punto de matarse, llorando abiertamente por todo lo que estaban pasando; Armand suspiró con pesadez y profundidad antes de pasar los dedos por debajo del marco de la ventana y abrirla, asomandose ambos por el borde de esta intentando ver algo entre toda la oscuridad y el agua de lluvia.**

**-Sabes?... no es por ser pesado pero esto no me trae nada de buenos recuerdos…**

**Dijo Basil quitándose el flequillo de sobre los ojos con una mano, componiendo una mueca de desagrado al tiempo que trataba de localizar el sitio mas seguro para que ambos bajasen, especialmente él percibiendo el empuje de la criatura para salir**

**Sin que el de pelaje blanco lo supiera él había estado tomando tiempo. Si la cría no nacía a tiempo, podría enfermar o morir… si continuaba reteniéndole, incluso él mismo podía hacerse daño y ahora que su crisis había pasado, sentía que aquella no iba a ser la mejor de las salidas para ellos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese notar nada mas, antes de que su mirada analítica localizase cualquier superficie de asentamiento para descender de manera segura el otro ya le había tomado de la cadera, sentándole con cuidado al borde de la ventana**

**-Se puede saber que estas haciendo chiquillo?**

**-Pues lo mas obvio de todo, salir de aquí**

**Replicó el albino quitándose rápidamente el chaquetín, comenzando a escuchar como la criatura de debajo de ellos comenzaba a tironear de la puerta que no tardaría demasiado en ceder a la fuerza de la descomunal rata; Armand se mordió un labio y se movió mas aprisa, pasando su prenda de ropa por detrás del ratón antes de amarrarla por las mangas a su propia cintura de forma que pudiese tener firme al otro. Dio varios tirones para asegurar la firmeza del amarre antes de volver a hablar**

**-De nosotros dos, para variar y no como desgracia los de mi especie están mejor adaptados para bajar paredes de esta manera- dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto- no es que salte de emociónangte ese hecho, pero…**

**-Entiendo…**

**Suspiró Basil colocando sus manos en los hombros del mas alto antes de temblar con fuerza, clavando sus dientes en su labio inferior para no gritar haciendo que el chico delante suyo se tensase**

**-Cariño?**

**-Tranquilo… voy… estoy bi… bien…- respondió el de ojos verdes tratando de no lagrimear y forzando una sonrisa que no salía pero el otro consiguió ver como el otro se tragaba un nuevo sollozo y algo líquido comenzaba a empapar sus propias ropas, proveniente del ratón a su espalda**

**-Por todos los gerbos, estás sangrando! Porque no me lo dijiste!?**

**-Porque no hay tiempo para eso!**

**Soltó de golpe el ratón antes de palidecer al sentir como el chico se retiraba los zapatos y dejaba ver sus largos pies rosados enviándole un enorme escalofrío a través del cuerpo y desviando la mirada, recordándose que aquel crio al cuál ahora se agarraba con fuerza, era al que amaba y el que lo estaba dando todo por él; pero aún así, no pudo evitar sentir como un torrente de memorias se agolpaba en su cabeza al percibir como el chico finalmente se deslizaba hacia atrás por la ventana, terminando ambos colgados del marco de esta, el chico de pelaje blanco con las uñas clavadas en la madera de aquella orilla mientras sus ojos azules buscaban un lugar al cuál saltar**

**-Armand… por favor date prisa!**

**Gimió el detective esta vez clavando sus uñas en los hombros del otro- si no lo haces tendremos que…**

**Sin embargo su voz se vió interrumpida por la risa oscura de un tercer roedor que asomo medio cuerpo por encima de ellos, con una expresión desquiciada y de victoria**

**-Tendrán que morir juntos… ya están justos para eso!**

**Padraic**** Rattigan volvió a reir antes de tratar de tomarles del pelaje con aquella enorme y retorcida garra… sin embargo, el de ojos azules cambió su gesto a uno de completa seriedad y frialdad dejando ver nuevamente un dejo dorado en su mirada para que al siguiente momento, el sonido de un disparo retumbase por todo el lugar; Basil había aprovechado para sacar nuevamente surevolver y apuntarlo hacia la gigantesca rata que había cambiado su expresión a una de ira confundida.**

**Sin embargo, el tiro había fallado pero había sido lo suficientemente potente para hacer encoger a aquel monstruo en el interior de la ventana, siendo aprovechado aquel momento por el de pelaje blanco para aferrar bien las uñas de las patas a la pared e impulsarse con fuerza hacia un arbusto cercano, cayendo ambos roedores entre las ramas que chasqueaban mientras se resquebrajaban; a duras penas Armand había conseguido aferrarse a una de estas que resistió su peso y en un instante de reacción había logrado tomar la mano del otro ya que el chaquetín se había desgarrado de golpe, haciendo que el ratón de pelaje marrón se soltase de forma que por poco se hubiese matado al caer al suelo.**

**Basil**** gimió antes de sacudir la cabeza adolorido, percibiendo como en los charcos por debajo suyo el agua comenzaba a teñirse de rojo por la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo**

**No iba a aguantar demasiado como siguiese así**

**Sin embargo…**

**-No es precisamente esta la mejor forma en que me gustaría que me viesen…**

**Gruñó retorciendo la mano en el agarre del otro que comenzó a alzarle para que volviese a aferrarse a sí**

**-Es una imagen… demasiado… indecente…**

**Soltó el detective apretando los ojos y aferrándose al cuello de la rata albina, ruborizándose tan solo de imaginar la imagen que se vería desde debajo de ellos**

**-Basil… te amo y lo sabes perfectamente… pero este es el peor momento de todos para ponerse a pensar en algo tan trivial como eso!**

**Chilló el de ojos azules mientras ambos se veían al rostro con el ceño fruncido como si estuviesen a punto de pelear o discutir… al menos hasta que varias ramas sobre sus cabezas crujiesen y una risotada maniaca les hiciesen levantar la cabeza, provocándoles un chillido de pánico y que la rata de ojos azules se dejase caer con todo su peso al suelo pensando solamente en lograr correr, correr lejos y rápido… porque la imagen de una gigantesca rata de pelaje negro, ojos dorados y enloquecidos y una sonrisa enferma bajando de golpe entre el arbusto para asesinarlos seguramente le iba a perseguir por el resto de sus días**

**Fantastico****.**

**Una nueva pesadilla para que Basil no pudiese dormir**

**-Esta vez no les dejaré ir!**

**Tan solo aquello había conseguido quebrar del todo al ratón que había comenzado a gritar entre el dolor del parto y su mente completamente ida, sin embargo la rata de pelaje blanco no escuchaba, ni siquiera se fijaba en la extraña pose de su propia pata izquierda o la adrenalina que le corría por el cuerpo**

**Había corrido**

**Sin pensar… sin tomarse un segundo para voltear hacia atrás.**

**Calles y calles inundadas que tenía por delante, pensando en el único lugar seguro que había conocido antes de mudarse de hogar con Basil, el único sitio donde el detective alguna vez se había sentido a salvo… los pasos de la gigantesca rata eran rapidos y precisos y en mas de una ocasión había creído percibir que algo afilado rozaba el largo de su cola… pero ni lo pensaba ni se detenía a meditar en ello; el de pelaje castaño hacía un rato que había dejado de gritar y su agarre se había vuelto tan débil que Armand se había visto forzado a deslizarlo a quedar por debajo de su vientre, rodeándole de la mejor manera posible con uno de sus brazos mientras continuaba corriendo a tres patas con la mente fija en una meta**

**Baker Street**

**Si alguna vez había sacado provecho de su delgadez y mejor condición que la de su padre para lograr perderse, aquel había sido el momento.**

**No se había dado cuenta cuando las sombras de un callejón aledaño le habían indicado que finalmente, habían llegado al destino sin embargo el chico no había parado hasta quedar por debajo de la protección de los arbustos ornamentales que sobresalían de la banqueta, cubriendo la entrada del hogar iluminado del detective que alguna vez hubiese vivido ahí; apenas y depositando con delicadeza al ratón de ojos verdes había podido notar el aspecto tan patético que presentaba él mismo, con los ropajes y el pelo empapados por la lluvia, la tela desgarrada y salpicando tanta sangre que parecía salido directo de una carnicería**

**Sin embargo, el que le preocupaba en aquellos momentos era el detective inconsciente que parecía ya no reaccionar en absoluto a sus llamados**

**Se dejó caer al lado de su rostro y palmeó suavemente su mejilla**

**-Basil?... Basil…!**

**Llamó con suavidad antes de ver como el cuerpo del mas pequeño se movía y retorcía de forma involuntaria… terminando Armand por bajar la mirada hasta notar que entre sus piernas un bulto nada natural apretaba en el pantalón ya sanguinolento**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Los gritos del detective resonaban por toda la calle y competían en intensidad con los de los truenos y la tormenta sobre sus cabezas.**

**Aquel momento era indescriptible en demasiadas formas y sin embargo, la rata de pelaje blanco tirada en el suelo al lado de la chimenea tratando de recuperarse mientras su esposa daba a luz sabía que el ratón de pelaje castaño encontraría la forma de colocar en una muy bien pensada frase la aventura de aquella noche.**

**Y sin embargo no fue sino hasta casi el amanecer cuando escuchó los primeros llantos agudos de la criatura que finalmente habría sus ojos a la luz del día, que el chico cerró los suyos.**

**Ahora, todo descansaría en la entereza y fortaleza del detective, llevado al límite una vez mas.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**


End file.
